A Cowgirl's Heart
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Not your everyday Western...futa. Chapter 18 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I don't own _Mai Hime_ or its characters. They are owned by _Sunrise~_

 **Author's Note** \- I've been interested in the futa genre for a little while now, but as I know there are strong feelings involved with people either really loving it or really disliking it, I haven't ventured into this area of writing before. But I'm always interested in expanding my writing experience, so I've finally decided to venture into this genre. I really do hope that I don't turn off any of my regular readers, and I hope that those who _do_ like this genre enjoy this story~ =3

* * *

 **~A Cowgirl's Heart~**

* * *

The sun beat down mercilessly on the lone figure trudging slowly through the hot, arid desert. The figure reached for the canteen strapped to their waist, and slowly tipped it upwards...only to shake out a few, precious drops of liquid from the now-empty container.

Natsuki Kuga cursed under her breath and then cursed out loud, as there wasn't a soul for miles to hear her curse the heavens off, for getting her into the situation she currently found herself in. And that situation was walking for miles through a hot, dusty desert with a sun that was trying its damndest to bake her alive.

Natsuki cursed again and wiped at her sweat-covered brow with her dirty handkerchief, as she tried to focus on keeping her feet moving one unsteady step at a time. If she allowed herself to stop and rest for even a few minutes, she feared she may never start moving again.

Suddenly, the steady sound of hoofbeats came to her ringing ears, causing Natsuki to slow and look over her shoulder towards the noise.

A figure on horseback was rapidly approaching her, causing Natsuki to quickly reach for the gun she kept strapped to her waist...only to remember with a start of recollection, that it was no longer there. She cursed out loud as she remembered that Indians had made off with her horse and supplies, and they'd also taken her gun and favourite knife. She supposed she should probably count herself lucky they'd allowed her to walk away with her life, but Natsuki wasn't feeling particularly lucky right now. Not with a potentially dangerous stranger riding closer and closer to her on horseback, and her vision blurring as the severe heatstroke she was suffering from, decided to exact its toll on her body at this exact worst moment.

 _Isn't this always how my luck goes though?_ Natsuki wondered dizzingly to herself. _I always seem to end up in the worst situations ever_...was Natsuki's last thought as her vision fully darkened, and her body pitched forward onto the unforgiving desert floor.

The last thing Natsuki saw before all-encompassing darkness swallowed her whole, was a vision of flowing chestnut locks, and eyes that practically glowed with a colour that was unnatural...but still managed to be the most beautiful thing Natsuki had ever seen in her life.

 _Angel_...was Natsuki's final thought, as she finally allowed her body to succumb to the heatstroke and exhaustion she could no longer stave off.

 **~o~o~o~**

Natsuki's eyes slowly blinked open, and she stared upwards at the solid wood ceiling above her. She could see small dust motes floating slowly through the air by way of the fading sunlight, dimly shining through the closed slats of a window, placed in the wall above her head. She blinked her eyes slowly as she allowed her aching head to turn slightly, to take in the room that she now found herself inexplicably in. One minute she'd been trudging through an unforgiving desert...imminent death from heat stroke and dehydration a breath away...and now she found herself laying on what felt like a fairly comfy bed in someone's home.

 _If this is what the afterlife looks and feels like...I think I want my money back,_ Natsuki groaned to herself then groaned out loud, as she slowly pushed herself up from the bed she was laying on, while gripping her aching head. She spared a quick glance around the room for its occupant, but there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room with her. Though suddenly, a sound from another room behind a closed door far on the other side of the room she was in, immediately alerted her to the possible location of the home's owner.

Natsuki softly cursed under her breath, as she began to move off the bed to take her leave of the home, when she quickly realized she was missing a few key items. Namely her cowboy boots and hat...which she understood being missing as whomever had placed her on the bed, would have removed such articles of clothing before doing so.

However, the fact that she was also half _naked_ from the waist up, made Natsuki's eyebrow twitch wildly. The bindings she'd placed over her chest to keep her breasts taped down, to help her pass as a man in whatever town she happened to be passing through, were thankfully still wrapped tightly around her chest. However the overly-used, damp, and dirty shirt she always wore was missing.

A quick, desperate look around the modestly-furnished room didn't reveal the location of her shirt, and it also didn't reveal the location of her boots and trusty hat either. Whoever had given her refuge in their home, had obviously anticipated her trying to leave as soon as she woke up, and had removed from her immediate view her needed items of clothing.

Natsuki cursed under her breath again, then stiffened as the door to the room across from her slowly opened...allowing what was surely a vision from the heavens to fill her view.

 _I take it all back...if this is indeed the afterlife...I never want to leave_...Natsuki thought to herself in slightly-breathless awe, as the vision entered wearing a lovely, flowing, white dress that showed off delicate curves. Chestnut-coloured locks cascaded freely down a back, and piercing rose-red eyes left Natsuki feeling short of breath, as they captured and held her full attention.

"Ara, I see that you're finally awake. You had me worried for a little while there. When you passed out in the desert so suddenly, I thought that you had perhaps already succumbed to the desert's deadly grip. I'm pleased to see that you're feeling better," the most beautiful, lilting voice Natsuki had ever heard in her life filled her hearing, as the stranger before her moved closer to her, and took a seat in a chair placed near the foot of the bed.

Natsuki's mouth suddenly felt like it was full of cotton, as she attempted to moisten it enough to speak.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Where are my manners? I anticipated that you may be feeling quite a bit parched when you woke up. Here, have a glass of water. It's still cool, as I still have a bit of ice left over from the block I keep stored in my small cooler. Isn't it fascinating the things they invent these days? I hear that indoor plumbing will be made available to even regular townsfolk soon," the young woman sitting before Natsuki spoke conversationally, as she poured a bit of water from a wide pitcher into a tall glass, that was sitting on a small table near the end of the bed, that Natsuki was only just now noticing.

Natsuki nodded her head in thanks, as she carefully took the glass of water from the young woman...her fingers gently brushing against the soft ones wrapped around the glass, that passed it to her more calloused and rough hands. Natsuki quickly gulped the indeed still-cool water, but then paid for her haste as she almost choked on the much-needed water.

A soft, lilting laugh reached Natsuki's ears and she looked up to see the young woman with a hand to her lips, as she tried...unsuccessfully...to cover up her laugh and an amused smile.

"I dare say, I don't even know your name or who you are, but I can already tell that being in your company would be most amusing," the young woman said with a twinkle in her garnet-red eyes, as she continued to look at Natsuki with gentle amusement.

Natsuki let out a loud huff before slowly...and carefully this time...drinking the cool, refreshing water from the glass.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that you'd manage to torment me nearly every minute, if I was to be in your presence for any longer than a single second," Natsuki answered with a slight scowl, as she looked back into the still-smiling face of the young woman before her. "And it's Natsuki the way...Natsuki Kuga," Natsuki continued, as she looked down at the glass in her hand, and lightly traced a finger down the slight condensation that had formed on its side.

The chestnut-haired young woman sitting before her hummed lightly under her breath, as she continued to look at the girl seated on the bed before her.

"Shizuru...Shizuru Fujino...and I'm most pleased to make your acquaintance, Na..tsu...ki..." Shizuru replied with a light, teasing grin that had Natsuki groaning out loud, before she dropped her face down into the palm of her free hand.

"Somehow...I just _knew_ that when I saw someone riding towards me in that hot, scorching desert that all my troubles would be _just_ starting," Natsuki mumbled into her hand, as a gentle and lovely peal of laughter filled the air, and wrapped itself warmly around her body.

 _Yeah...if this was indeed the afterlife...then Natsuki decided right there and then...that she never wanted to leave...  
_

* * *

 ** _To be continued?_**

* * *

 **AN** \- As you guys can see the main focus of this story isn't on the futa...at least not quite yet. Just some good 'ol ShizNat first, as our fave ladies get to know each other a bit better first =3

So, even though the futa isn't prevalent yet, are you guys still interested in seeing where this story goes? Please review and let me know what you all thought of this first chap~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** \- I do ask that you guys please ignore any errors or mistakes you may find during the duration of this story. I'll do my best to make sure it's fairly well-edited, but as I'll have to try to write and edit chapters during that brief period of time, between getting home from a long, exhausting day at work and passing out, I may miss a couple things here and there ^^

And I really didn't want to even bring this up, as I quite honestly wasn't offended. I already even stated that I knew there would be regular readers of mine, who wouldn't be very happy with the fact that I've begun writing a futa story. I wasn't offended because I quite honestly respect the opinion stated. I just wanted to point out that I don't write just plain smut or PWP. Never have, and in my many _many_ years of writing fics here, never will. I write stories with  plot. Always have...always will.

So, now that that's outta the way...let's get on with the story! =D

* * *

"So, can I ask you what a young woman like you is doing out here all by her lonesome? Living out here in the wild ain't exactly the safest thing to do. Shouldn't you be living in some town, where there's ya know...safety in numbers and all that nonsense," Natsuki inquired, as she surreptitiously looked around the small room for the rest of her gear.

Shizuru let out a light chuckle, as she watched the ebony-haired young woman before her look around for the rest of her items.

"I washed out your shirt and left it to dry on the line outside, though I'll have to bring it in soon, as night will be upon us in a short while. Your boots and hat are right here at the foot of the bed," here Shizuru made a slight flourish with her hand downward, to show Natsuki that her hat and boots were indeed sitting on the floor, near the foot of the bed. Natsuki could even see that her precious hat was resting off of the floor, on top of her boots which had been cleaned up as well.

Natsuki raised verdant-green eyes filled with gratitude towards her rescuer, as she'd so rarely run into _anyone_ who had payed her a such a kind act...much less _multiple_ kind acts in a row, from taking in and caring for a complete stranger, to cleaning up her clothes for her.

"You're a good person," Natsuki said with a soft smile towards the honey-brunette, which surprised a light and delicate blush from Shizuru, causing Natsuki to grin back in pleasure when she saw it.

"Natsuki, ikezu..." Shizuru murmured, as she glanced off to the side with a slight pout, while trying to will her light blush away.

"Ah! So you _are_ also Japanese. I was fairly certain, as there aren't too many of us out here in this Western frontier, but there _are_ other Asian peoples like the Chinese, so I wasn't 100% sure," Natsuki exclaimed with excitement, as she reached out and gently gripped Shizuru's hands in hers.

Shizuru looked down in mild surprise at the hands now warmly holding hers, and like she had suddenly been scalded and burned, Natsuki immediately dropped the hands she'd thoughtlessly grabbed hold of.

"Sorry, sorry! I got a little bit carried away. Gomen. As I said, it's been a while since I've met another Japanese person...especially one as lovely as you..." Natsuki trailed off quietly as she murmured the last part. Her face then immediately flamed as she realized too late, that she'd said that last bit out loud.

Shizuru sat frozen for a couple of seconds as she looked upon the young woman before her, who looked like she wished the earth would simply open up and swallow her whole. Then Shizuru laughed...and laughed and laughed with a sound so lovely, Natsuki could only sit there and stare with her mouth hanging slightly open, at the beauty laughing merrily before her.

"Oh my, Natsuki...you are indeed a rare treat. I am most definitely pleased that I was able to save you from an unpleasant demise in the desert. Your company thus far, has been the most entertaining and indeed the most pleasant I've had since...well since I was last in Japan, and able to enjoy the company of my sister," Shizuru trailed off with a small, wistful smile on her face that Natsuki inexplicably found herself wanting to turn back into a bright, cheerful smile.

"Sister? So, you still have family back in Japan then?" Natsuki asked curiously as she settled back onto the bed, making herself comfortable against the softest set of pillows she'd ever had the pleasure of laying against.

Shizuru nodded slightly.

"Yes. A sister and a brother actually. My brother is set to become the head of the family soon, and my sister is more than likely already married off by now. I didn't...want that kind of life...so I left. I left my hometown and homeland of Japan, and came out west here to America. My father owns the railroad lines out here, as investing in the new American railway system is a very lucrative venture for the Japanese elite right now. But that kind of life wasn't for me. I didn't want to marry some tycoon, just so my father could expand the family name and business. I have hopes and dreams of my own! I want to live free, and explore the world! There's so much to see and do in the world, and I wasn't going to let my father limit my potential. So, as I said I left. My sister sends me a bit of money every month, as she's always been like that...always looking out for me, even when our father disapproves of my actions. I do my best to save up that money whenever she sends it, as I don't plan to be out here for the rest of my life. I plan to travel around the rest of the world, and I do know that it will take quite a bit of funds to do that. My father hasn't cut me off...yet...from the trust fund he'd set up for me, so for now I can still withdraw a small yet generous amount every month as well. I do know though, that eventually he _will_ cut me off...once he truly realizes and accepts that I'm making my own life choices. He believes right now though, that I'm simply being 'rebellious' and 'acting out, and that once I 'work it out' of my system, I'll be sailing home on the next ocean liner, to marry whichever man he selects for me. But I won't do it! I _will_ live my life as I choose to, and there isn't a soul on this _earth_ who can stop me from being who I want to be," Shizuru exclaimed with a light and fire in her eyes, that burned so brightly it caused an unexpected reaction in Natsuki's body.

 _Oh shit...oh shit oh shit hoshit hoshit HOSHIT!_ Natsuki's mental freight train derailed, then crashed and burned spectacularly, as she felt the _one_ thing that she kept so well-hidden...the one thing that she _never_ wanted _anyone_ in the world to _ever_ find out about...stand up at attention and cry out a joyful, "hello!" at the enthusiasm and drive for life that Shizuru was displaying to her right now.

"Ahh...umm...Shizuru...thank you very much for sharing your story with me. I'm honoured that you felt you could share it with me. Can I ask you now though, for a bit of a small favour? Can I...umm...use your washroom?" Natsuki asked as did her best to fight down the growing, deep blush on her face...all while trying to push down the _other_ 'growing' that she could still feel in her breeches.

"Of course Natsuki can use my washroom, even though it's not that much. Just a small room I use for general clean-up. The outhouse is out back if you also need to use that. I do have a small bathtub in the washroom though, and I can heat up some water in the fireplace if Natsuki desires a bath right now," Shizuru answered with that sweet smile that Natsuki realized she could quickly become addicted to.

 _A cold bath is actually what I desire the most right now,_ Natsuki groaned to herself as she attempted to move from the bed, without rousing any attention to what she was trying to hide. She thought she pretty much succeeded too, as she slipped into the small washroom, closed the door quietly behind herself, and then leaned back against the hard wooden door with a long, drawn-out sigh.

That had been _too_ close. She didn't want to turn Shizuru off from her. She didn't want the honey-brunette to...dislike her...because of something she'd been born with, that she'd had no say in having.

Natsuki wasn't happy or proud of her 'extra appendage'. It made her feel like she was the only person in the world...and not in a good way. She felt like she would never find someone to love her because of this 'extra' part. And she _liked_ Shizuru...like really and truly liked the chestnut-haired young woman. Shizuru was just so full of life and energy...and Natsuki couldn't help but feel herself be drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She was now afraid that if the honey-brunette ever found out about her _secret_ , the beautiful young woman would throw her out on her rear.

Natsuki let out a deep, dejected sigh as she moved over to the raised wash basin, and began washing her face with the water Shizuru had obviously left in there for her; more than likely anticipating that her unexpected guest would want to clean up at some point.

"Baka...just what am I going to do? I can't just remain here in Shizuru's home when I'm like... _this_. I don't want to make her feel scared of me...there's nothing _wrong_ with me, dammit! I'm still a human being! I'm still a good person...I can still love...I just...have a part of me that I never asked to have..." Natsuki murmured sadly to herself, as she looked at her reflection in the small mirror Shizuru had set into the wall above the basin.

"Is Natsuki doing alright in there? I went ahead and heated up some water for you. I'll just bring it in for you...please excuse the intrusion," Shizuru's lilting voice called out through the door, even as the knob turned and the door squeaked lightly on its hinges, allowing the tawny-haired woman to enter.

Natsuki had been in the process of pulling down her breeches, to give herself some 'breathing room', and to try to hopefully reduce the _swelling_ she'd been experiencing in Shizuru's company.

Now however she froze...absolutely and completely **froze**. It felt like the entire world had just come to a screeching _halt_ , and all Natsuki could do now was stare back into Shizuru's startled crimson eyes, which were growing wider and wider with each passing second.

Natsuki had _no_ undergarments on...absolutely _none_. It wasn't as if there were any kind of pantyhose created for people like her. And while she normally just had herself taped up down there, to prevent any excess swinging and swaying, when she'd been stuck baking out in the desert, she'd removed all the wrappings so she could try to gain some welcome relief down there.

Now she stood frozen standing before the _one_ person she'd found in all the years of her lonely wanderings, whom she actually _wanted_ to get to know better, and to have perhaps shared this carefully hidden part of herself... _when she'd been ready to._ Now however, she was terrified that she'd just lost her one chance to share this part of herself with Shizuru, in a way that wouldn't have turned the other woman completely off from her.

"Shizuru...please...I can explain...it's not that bad...it's just another part of me...it's just...oh, god..." Natsuki groaned in utter despair, as she dropped her head down into her hands to hide her face.

Shizuru for her part still stood frozen in the doorway...the pot of warm water she carried in her hands completely forgotten, as she took in the unexpected... _sight_ being displayed before her.

"Well..." Shizuru said slowly, as she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Natsuki is certainly... _big_."

A beat...

Two...

Then a loud, incredulous cry split the air as Natsuki's hands dropped from her face, and she looked up into the now-grinning face of Shizuru.

"EEEHHHH!"

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ =D


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki didn't know how to respond to Shizuru's reaction...she honest to god, simply did _not_.

One did not simply react like it was an everyday thing to see a girl with a long, male part. Yet, here was Shizuru acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Shizuru...you're weird," was the only thing Natsuki could think of to say in her discombobulated state.

A light giggle was Shizuru's only response, as she leaned over to lightly place the pot of warm water down on the floor, on the inside of the washroom door.

"I'll be waiting for Natsuki to...talk...when she's finished washing up," Shizuru answered with a light smile, before stepped back and slowly closed the washroom door behind herself.

Natsuki stood stock-still, staring speechlessly at the closed door before her for a few seconds, before she dropped her head down into her hands again and let out a low, pitiful moan.

 _Just what the hell was that!_ Natsuki wondered in a slight daze before she released a deep breath, lightly shook her head, and moved over to collect the pot of warm water from the door. The quicker she cleaned up, the quicker she and Shizuru could _talk_.

And talk they most certainly _would_.

On the other side of the door, Shizuru was lightly humming to herself as she went about remaking her bed, so that it could be slept in again. She had been surprised...actually... _more_ than surprised...by what she'd just seen in her washroom...but she was also a very accepting and resilient young woman. She'd had to be, to be the daughter of one of the richest and most controlling men in Japan. Shizuru had already spent a small lifetime dealing with unexpected situations, and at the still-young age of twenty-one, she'd already seen quite a bit in her life. Seeing Natsuki's... _member_...had certainly been one of the more... _interesting_...surprises she'd ever experienced in her life. But she could tell by Natsuki's reaction and the mortified expression on her face, that the dark-haired young woman was positively terrified of how Shizuru would now react to her.

Shizuru however, had absolutely _no_ intention of treating Natsuki any differently than she already had been. How could she? Natsuki had so far proven herself to be a lovely person...both inside and outside. How could Shizuru now then judge her, on something that obviously caused her embarrassment and shame. She was a _much_ better person than that. She would simply continue to do her best to make Natsuki feel completely welcomed in her home.

Decision made, Shizuru allowed a satisfied smile to cross her lips, as she finished fluffing up her bed pillows. Just then, the washroom door slowly creaked open, and an obviously worried Natsuki tentatively poked her head out. The ebony-haired young woman then moved out from behind the washroom door, and slowly shuffled her way back into Shizuru's living area. She then stood silently before her host, while nervously wringing her hands together. Her breeches were of course pulled all the way back up, and her face had been scrubbed clean.

Natsuki nervously cleared her throat, before she began speaking.

"Shizuru, what you saw...that was...I was born with...uhh...it's not something that I've ever wanted to have...it's not something I even _like_ having. I've actually never even been with another person because of it...I just... _please_ tell me you don't think I'm some horribly weird freak now!" Natsuki cried out, as wetness shone in her tear-dampened, emerald-green eyes.

Shizuru felt something in her heart break a bit at Natsuki's reaction, and she couldn't help but to react to Natsuki's distress.

Natsuki quite suddenly found herself wrapped up in the most tender warmth, she'd ever experienced in her twenty years of life. Shizuru had stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulders, and was now holding the dark-haired young woman warmly against her body.

Natsuki felt a breath leave her body and she froze for a moment, as she had absolutely _no_ idea how to react to this new situation. Shizuru was proving to be the most perplexing human being she'd ever crossed paths with...but...she realized that she actually _liked_ that about the chestnut-haired young woman holding her close, without a hint of rejection against Natsuki showing in her actions.

 _Quite the opposite in fact._

Letting out another low breath, Natsuki hesitantly raised her arms so that she could gently wrap them around Shizuru's slender waist. They were both essentially the same height, so Natsuki was able to lean her head slightly forward, to be able to lightly rest it against the honey-haired woman's shoulder.

Natsuki soon found herself unconsciously nuzzling the soft, exposed bit of skin on the side of Shizuru's neck that her face was pressed up against. The motion caused a light shiver to run through Shizuru's body, and as soon as Natsuki realized what she was doing, she immediately pulled back with a bright blush staining her cheeks. Her _little friend_ also sneakily tried to sit up and say "hello!" again, but Natsuki wasn't going to allow it to this time! _  
_

Shizuru let out a light giggle as she leaned back, and saw just how adorably-red Natsuki's face was.

"I take it that your little...'friend'...wanted to say hello to me just now, am I correct?" Shizuru asked with the most innocent smile on her face, that _really_ shouldn't have been there in Natsuki's honest opinion, considering just how completely awkward this whole situation truly was.

"How do you even know that! And why aren't you freaking out more! This isn't normal, right? Right?" Natsuki queried with such an adorably-cute head tilt of confusion, Shizuru was barely able to keep herself from pulling the confused young woman back into her arms, to hold her as close and tightly against her body as she possibly could.

Shizuru let out a light chuckle, as she slowly pulled herself fully away from Natsuki, and made her way over to her neatly-made bed. She lightly sat down on the bed's edge, and gently patted the empty space beside her, for Natsuki to come sit down on.

With the adorable expression of confusion still on her face, Natsuki moved over to the bed then gingerly sat down on the spot beside the utterly perplexing woman, she'd found herself in the company of tonight.

"Does Natsuki _want_ me to have a negative reaction to her...extra part?" Shizuru asked calmly, and with that too-innocent smile still on her face.

Natsuki quickly shook her head, and answered with a firm _no_ , which caused the chestnut-haired young woman sitting beside her to smile brightly.

"Then I will not. And that's all that Natsuki has to worry about," Shizuru chirped brightly, as she reached behind herself to gently fluff the bed's pillow one more time.

Natsuki honestly didn't know what to do or say to _that_ declaration, but then she just decided...screw it...she'd take her battles wherever she got 'em. And this was obviously one battle she'd won without having to put up a single fight. She wasn't going to take this good bit of fortune and squander it, looking for drama and stress where there was obviously none to be had. If Shizuru said that she was totally okay with her having a guy part, then Natsuki was going to take that win and damn well run with it.

Natsuki lightly cleared her throat as she looked around the small room of Shizuru's home, and asked the next obvious question.

"Sooo...where do I sleep? I only see one bed, and I'm certainly not going to make you sleep anywhere else but your own bed."

"Why, Natsuki will be sleeping with me, of course," Shizuru said with all the bright-eyed innocence of a woman who had just commented on the sky being blue.

"Oi..." Natsuki groaned loudly, as she for the seemingly umpteenth time that night, dropped her face down into her hands.

"I _knew_ I was getting myself into some _serious_ trouble by being around you, Shizuru. I just _knew_ it. I can already see that you're going to drive me absolutely _crazy_ , the longer I know you," Natsuki said as she peaked out of the side of her hands, and gave the now-openly laughing woman beside her a small smile, to show that her words were said in gentle jest.

Shizuru allowed her chuckles to slowly taper off, as she graced Natsuki with the most genuine and lovely smile, the dark-haired young woman had seen all night.

"Natsuki is more than welcome to share my bed with me. I trust her. She has been nothing but sweet and kind to me, and I know that a good night's rest will do us both good," Shizuru said with that sweet smile, Natsuki had long-since resigned herself to being completely addicted to.

Natsuki nervously ran a hand through her dark tresses as she thought it all over. Then with a decisive nod of her head, Natsuki looked deeply into Shizuru's garnet-red eyes and spoke.

"Alright, Shizuru...let's do it. Let's sleep together."

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** \- I come bearing a present...a new chapter present! XD

I hope that you all can continue to bare with me, as I do my best to continue posting new chapters. I know the chapters may seem a bit short, but as I've mentioned before, I can only write and edit them during that brief period of time, between getting home exhausted from a 50-hr work week, and passing out asleep XD

And as many of you have asked (demanded XD) more details about Natsuki's past, and just what she was doing out in the middle of the desert alone, this chapter reveals...though just not how she ended up in the US yet. All good things in good time will be revealed~ =p

Hope you all enjoy this chap! =D

* * *

"So, do you by any chance have anything I can sleep in? I'd rather not mess up your clean sheets again with my dirty breeches," Natsuki said as she nervously ran the fingers of her hand through her dark locks. She'd made the decision to go ahead and sleep in the same bed as Shizuru...but that didn't mean she was totally comfortable with the choice yet.

Shizuru nodded her head thoughtfully, as she slowly rose to her feet, and made her way over to a small closet set against the far wall. She opened it and rummaged around for a few seconds, before pulling out a set of men's sleep pants and sleep shirt.

Natsuki's eyes lit up when she saw the clean change of clothes...though for some reason something also clenched in her chest, when she thought about the man whom Shizuru must have kept the sleep clothes for.

"These are my brother Reito's sleepwear. I knew that I was going to miss him when I left, so I made sure to take a couple mementos of his, as well as my sister," Shizuru said, as she slowly made her way back over to Natsuki's side.

Natsuki let out the breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding, as Shizuru shared that tidbit of information with her. The strange tightness in her chest instantly dissipated, and she decided to chock it all up to nerves, at the thought of sleeping next to Shizuru.

Natsuki then reached out and accepted the change of clothes from her host with a quietly spoken, "thank you" before she quickly made her way back into the washroom to change.

Once she was dressed in the soft night shirt and pants, she felt cleaner and more at peace than she'd felt in a very long time.

Natsuki quietly exited the washroom, and made her way back over to Shizuru's side. The honey-haired woman had already dimmed the lamp lights, and was herself already dressed for bed. Shizuru was now laying on her side on the bed, with her back pressed up against the wall. Her garnet-red eyes seemed to glow and shimmer in the low lamp light, causing Natsuki to experience the feeling of being hypnotized, as she slowly approached Shizuru.

Natsuki gulped slightly when she saw the small bit of space left on the bed for her, as the small mattress really was only big enough to fit one person comfortably. But Natsuki girdled her loins, plopped down onto the edge of the bed and then swung her feet up, so that she could fully lay down on the small mattress. She was feeling _incredibly_ nervous, but she didn't want Shizuru to know that. The chestnut-haired woman had been so good and kind to her, and Natsuki didn't want Shizuru to think that she was ungrateful for all that had been done for her.

So, Natsuki released a deep breath then turned onto her side, so that she was facing the lovely vision bathed in the rays of the moon, that shone through the slats of the window above their heads.

"You're so beautiful, you know that," Natsuki then whispered without full conscious thought. Her eyes immediately widened to the size of small saucers, once the words slipped passed her lips.

She could not _believe_ she'd just said that out loud.

Shizuru blushed lightly, even as she giggled softly. She then reached out, and slowly entwined her fingers with Natsuki's.

"I think that Natsuki is...beautiful...too. And a truly wonderful person. I do not want her to think less of herself for _any_ reason. I am happy to have her sharing my bed with me tonight," Shizuru said softly as she slowly leaned forward, and gently pressed her lips against the side of Natsuki's now hotly-blushing cheek.

Natsuki's brain and heart nearly exploded with the amount of heady feelings and emotions she was currently experiencing, and she could barely find her voice enough to lightly stammer out a soft, "bwah..." in response to Shizuru's light kiss.

Shizuru giggled softly again as she leaned forward, so that she could press herself firmly against the dark-haired woman's side.

Natsuki gulp softly again as she looked over at the crown of soft, chestnut tresses gently brushing against the side of her face, where she saw Shizuru pressing her face against her shoulder with a light, contented sigh.

Natsuki released a slow, deep breath as she tried to force herself to relax enough to sleep. But the damned woman happily attached to her, was causing _all_ kinds of reactions within her body. The least of which was for her little friend to want to stand up and dance a merry jig.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru's soft, melodious voice suddenly cut through the light darkness surrounding them.

"Hmm?" Natsuki replied quietly, as she mentally tried to ease her member back down by counting sheep...sheep being gleefully kicked off the side of a cliff by her.

The mental sheep-kicking game was working well too...until Shizuru spoke again.

"Natsuki, can I...would it be alright if I...Natsuki...can I...touch it?" Shizuru asked quietly with a light blush staining her cheeks, which she hid by pressing her face a bit more against the warm shoulder before her.

Natsuki's whole world shuddered to an immediate _halt_ , and she turned an incredulous gaze onto Shizuru, as her mouth worked soundlessly opened and closed.

"You want to...umm...er...what?!" Natsuki strangled out as the mental image of Shizuru grabbing hold of her member, and lightly running her hands up and down it filled her mind.

 ** _Fuck!_**

Natsuki had to slam her eyes shut and take in quick, deep breaths as she tried unsuccessfully to keep her member from swelling any further than it already had.

Shizuru had pulled her still-warm face away from Natsuki's shoulder and now watched in admitted-fascination, the bulge forming in the onyx-haired woman's pants.

Shizuru _very_ willingly admitted to herself that she was more than a little interested, in that bulge and what it represented. She was in all ways a proper Japanese-born lady, and had never been with anyone before...man or woman. Natsuki as a person deeply intrigued her, and she wanted to know all she could about the emerald-eyed woman. And one of the main things she wanted to learn more about, was what it would feel like to actually... _touch_...what had always been taught to her as _forbidden fruit_. She had never had any desire to lay with a man...but Natsuki was different. She wasn't interested in Natsuki just because of her male part...but she could and _would_ admit to herself that she really... _really_...wanted to feel it.

Natsuki was still staring at Shizuru as if she'd mentally taken leave of all her senses, but then she slowly released a deep sigh, and fixed the chestnut-haired woman with a determined stare.

"If...if you _really_ want to...I guess...you can...touch it..." Natsuki trailed off softly, with all her bravado leaving her the instant she finished speaking the words.

This would be kind of a new experience for her as well. She'd been touched there a couple of times in the past. But the last time it had happened, had been when she'd been working in a saloon one town back and one of the more aggressive...'ladies'...from the brothel had cornered her in the back alley behind the saloon, and grabbed hold without her permission.

The woman had of course assumed Natsuki was a man, as she always kept her hair tied up in a tight bun, hidden under her cowboy hat with her breasts strapped tightly to her chest. It hadn't exactly been a pleasant experience when the woman had grabbed her, and as she'd pushed her way out of the eager woman's grasp, Natsuki had decided right then and there, that it was high time for her to move onto the next town.

The life of a drifter was a tough one, but as she was fairly good at doing most odd jobs, she'd found that she could scrape by in the world, simply drifting from one town to the next doing whatever was necessary to survive.

It was a pretty lonely life though, and sometimes it proved to be especially dangerous. She'd found that out the hard way, when she'd left the town the crazy bitch had assaulted her in, and ran smack into a small group of Indians who'd then taken all her gear.

Luckily for her, once they'd taken off her cowboy hat and seen properly that she was a woman, they must have decided that they couldn't scalp and kill a woman. If she'd actually been a man, Natsuki had little doubt that she'd have been skinned alive out there in the middle of that hot, miserable desert.

Yes, being a drifter had its downsides...but right now, as Natsuki slowly pulled down her pants and allowed her little friend to _finally_ spring free, with Shizuru's intent gaze fixed firmly on her revealed member...Natsuki found that she didn't really mind it. Right now she had _all_ of Shizuru's rapt attention focused on her...and the feeling that kind of attention gave her, made her feel like the luckiest damn woman alive.

Then Shizuru reached out and touched her...and Natsuki's whole world felt like it exploded into pure, white light.

 _It was glorious._

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ =D


	5. Chapter 5

As Shizuru's hand gently touched her member, Natsuki did her best to keep in a long, low groan.

Shizuru's touch was incredibly light, and very hesitant as it _was_ the first time the chestnut-haired woman had ever touched a body part like this.

Natsuki sucked in her lower lip with a light gasp, as Shizuru gently stroked her fingers up and down the full length of her member, causing the organ to grow just a bit fuller, while it strained for a firmer touch. Natsuki let out a loud _gasp_ as the pressure in her cock continued to build, to the point where she honestly didn't think she could hold it in any longer.

So, with a quickly mumbled _I'll be right back_ Natsuki swung her legs off the bed, and made a mad dash for the front door. Once she was outside, shrouded by the darkness of the night, she quickly made her way to the back of the small house, near where the outhouse was located. Then wasting no more time, Natsuki took a firm grasp of her member and quickly began stroking it up and down with her hand. The pressure continued to build and build, as she imagined that it was in fact Shizuru doing this for her, and before long the pressure became so much that she finally did explode.

Pleasure erupted from her as strings of white flew from her cock, slipping over her hand, and soaking the ground before her. The pleasure she felt was wonderful for those few seconds that she experienced her orgasm, but then guilt began to quickly set in. How could she have used Shizuru's mental image to make herself come like that? But at the same time, Natsuki argued back with herself, Shizuru was the one who had initially touched her in the first place. So, it was perfectly alright.

Right?

Natsuki shook her head to try to dispel the borderline depressing thoughts, as she tried to figure out how she was going to go back inside, with the mess she had all over her hand and her now limp member. She let out a deep sigh as she looked down at the ground, at the place where the white fluid had stained the ground. The idle thought came to her, of whether she would actually be able to impregnate another woman. Technically she ejected sperm...so technically...would she be able to make another woman a mother? It was a thought that came to her every now and then, usually at times like this when she'd just finished relieving herself.

 _Aw well, no need to think or worry about things like that right now. I've got to get back inside. I kind of left Shizuru essentially hanging,_ Natsuki thought ruefully to herself, as she pulled her pants back up over her soft member, and made her way back inside the house.

Natsuki found Shizuru sitting on the edge of the bed with a guilty look on her face, and before Natsuki could say a word to try to alleviate that look, Shizuru spoke.

"Natsuki, I'm...I'm so terribly sorry if I caused you pain. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was _terribly_ inappropriate of me, and I should never have even asked to do such a thing. Can you ever forgive me," Shizuru asked with such an adorably-beseeching look, that even if Natsuki had been feeling upset...which she most definitely _was not_...she wouldn't have been able to resist at all.

"Nothing to forgive, Shizuru. In fact, you ahh...well...let's just say that there was _no_ pain involved..whatsoever," Natsuki answered with a bright blush, as she quickly made her way back to the washroom, for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. She _so_ needed to clean up before she could go anywhere near Shizuru or the bed.

Shizuru nodded her head with a small, thoughtful smile on her face that made Natsuki wonder just what the honey-brunette was actually thinking about. But she _really_ needed to clean up first, so she'd worry about Shizuru and whatever she was thinking about _after_. Once she'd cleaned herself, Natsuki quickly exited the washroom for what she hoped would be the last time for the night, and made her way back over to the bed. She found Shizuru stretched out fully on the bed with her eyes closed, and her hands tucked under her head on the pillow. Natsuki quietly slipped onto the bed, and lay down facing Shizuru.

Shizuru's eyes quickly opened once she felt Natsuki lay down on the bed beside her, and she gave the ebony-haired woman a soft, sweet smile. Natsuki couldn't help but to return the smile, as Shizuru softly began to speak.

"Goodnight, Natsuki. Sleep well tonight, and we'll speak again in the morning."

Natsuki nodded briefly as she fought a sudden yawn, that threatened to steal her words as she replied.

"Goodnight to you too, Shizuru. Thanks again for...well _everything_. You're a true guardian Angel. I am forever in your debt for everything you've done for me today," Natsuki said sincerely, as she snuggled down onto the soft, comfy bed.

Shizuru smiled at her again and then leaned forward to place a soft, chaste kiss on her cheek before she pulled back, and once again made herself comfortable against her pillow.

"Natsuki doesn't need to thank me. I feel like Natsuki was brought into my life for a reason, and I hope that she decides to stay a while longer, so that I can get to know her a little better," Shizuru said in a low, almost husky voice that made Natsuki's eyes widen slightly.

Natsuki gulped lightly, as she looked into the half-hooded, burgundy-coloured eyes staring into her own.

"I ahh..I don't exactly have anywhere else I need to be right now, so umm...yeah, sure...I can stay for a little while...if you really don't mind having me," Natsuki murmured, as she felt herself become further hypnotized, by the steady look of those wine-red eyes being directed her way.

A bright, happy smile suddenly lit up Shizuru's face, and the honey-haired woman leaned forward to place another kiss against Natsuki's cheek, before she turned her back while saying over her shoulder, "perfect! Goodnight!"

Natsuki just laid on the bed in a bit of stunned silence, as she experienced the distinct feeling that she'd somehow just been had.

 _Trouble...just **knew** that I'd be in nothing but trouble with this one, from the minute I opened my eyes and saw her,_ Natsuki groaned to herself as she finally closed her eyes, and allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep.

A small smile however did twitch up the corners of her lips, when she thought of the chestnut-haired woman sleeping next to her..with another part of her lightly twitching as well, at the thought of the honey-brunette's touch.

 **~o~o~o~**

"Will Natsuki accompany me into town today? I'm a bit low on supplies, and need to stop into the general store to restock. I probably should also make a quick stop at the bank and post office too. My sister will most likely have sent me a letter by now. It's been about a month since her last letter," Shizuru said as she tightened the strap on her horse's saddle, making sure it was set nice and snug on her horse's back.

Shizuru's small, one-horse stable had quite honestly surprised Natsuki when she'd seen it in the light of day. It certainly helped drive home the point to the dark-haired woman, that even though Shizuru lived in a fairly small home in the middle of nowhere, she obviously had a good supply of money at her disposal. After all, not everyone could afford to have a house built away from a town center, with its own outhouse and stable.

As Shizuru lovingly stroked the fingers of her hand through the dark mane of the horse standing before her, Natsuki slowly sidled up to her side and asked her, "so what's your horse's name. He's a beaut." Natsuki said this as she hesitantly raised her hand, to lightly brush it across the back of the gorgeous, midnight-blue coloured animal.

The horse gently moved its head as it pressed a bit further to Natsuki, in what appeared to be an effort to have the dark-haired woman stroke her hand more against his mane.

Shizuru let out a light giggle as she watched her best friend nuzzle up to the woman, who was quickly becoming someone she wanted around for a long time as well.

"His name is Duran. Reito bought him from a private stable, and had him brought out here for me. He said, "nothing but the best for my little sis, since I seem to be dead set on my little _western adventure_!" Shizuru said in a voice so gruff and low, it could only be her imitating an especially annoying guy, which Natsuki couldn't help bursting out laughing at.

The corners of Shizuru's eyes crinkled in pleasure, as she watched the dark-haired woman before her laughing, while holding onto the side of her horse who was lightly stomping his feet, as he picked up on the good humour in the air.

 _Yes...this is what she wanted,_ Shizuru thought to herself as she went back to lightly brushing her fingers through Duran's hair, while watching Natsuki lightly rubbing her hand contentedly up and down Duran's back.

 _This sense of belonging and peace_...wholly and completely unexpected in its arrival...and it came in the form of one dark-haired young woman. Whom, while she had a most... _unusual_...body part that seemed to cause her no end of trouble...Shizuru still found herself wanting to be with her...to spend more time with her.

 _To get to know her in a way that she hadn't wanted to get to know anyone else in her life before._

Shizuru was looking forward to getting to know Natsuki Kuga much better...and she was hoping that Natsuki was looking forward to getting to know her better as well.

* * *

 **AN** \- Thank you guys, for being some of the most awesome and BEST readers around. I really _really_ appreciate the great response I've gotten so far to this story, and I hope that you will all continue to stick around and enjoy reading it~ =3

As usual, hope you all enjoyed this chap, and please review~ They're like little rainbow-sprinkled brownies. Makes you feel all happy and gooey inside~ =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** \- Hope you all enjoy this new chap! =D

* * *

"So, can Natsuki tell me a bit more about herself," Shizuru asked curiously as she sat astride Duran, who was being led along by the dark-haired cowgirl.

Natsuki was holding onto Duran's reins as she led Shizuru and her horse through the hot, dusty desert with the sun beating relentlessly down onto their heads. Being as there had only been the one horse available, they both couldn't fit onto Duran's back comfortably with the saddle on. So Natsuki had volunteered to lead them to the nearest town, while Shizuru rode Duran.

It was an arrangement Natsuki was more than fine with, as she could just _imagine_ what it would have been like to have her cock poking Shizuru in the back every few steps, because she just _knew_ she'd have a raging hard-on, being pressed up that close against the other woman's back and backside.

Even though the thought admittedly gave her a slightly pleasant buzz when she thought about it, Natsuki didn't think Shizuru would have really appreciated being poked constantly the entire way into town. Then again though...the chestnut-haired woman _had_ already stroked her cock once...so who was to really say whether Shizuru would have really minded being poked a few times.

Regardless, they were traveling along now at a fairly steady pace, and the town was only a half-an-hour away from Shizuru's home. Natsuki figured she could also buy a new horse once they reached town, and a few new supplies of her own, including a new gun to replace the one that had been taken away from her. It was dangerous enough being without a weapon when she was on her own. Right now, Natsuki felt decidedly protective of Shizuru, and she wanted to make sure she was properly armed, to protect the beautiful Japanese woman if anything happened while they were in town.

"What would you like to know about me?" Natsuki asked, as she released one hand from Duran's reins, to wipe away the sweat forming beneath the brow of her hat.

Shizuru sat in thoughtful silence for a few seconds before she finally replied

"I'd like to know how Natsuki found herself living in America. I'd also like to know, if it's not too much of a bother to tell, what she does for a living out here in the American West?" Shizuru asked with a curious tilt of her head, towards the woman walking before her.

Natsuki let out a light sigh, as she briefly tightened her hold on the reins.

"No, it's not a bother to tell you. In fact, you more than anyone else I've ever met, fully deserves to hear my story. You saved my life and have invited me into your home. I _want_ to share my story with you," Natsuki said with a small smile directed over her shoulder towards Shizuru, which caused the honey-brunette to blush slightly at the near-affectionate look being directed her way.

 _Ara...Natsuki better be careful with the way she is beginning to look at me...I may not be able to say goodbye to her when the time comes, if she continues to give me such caring looks,_ Shizuru sighed softly to herself as she settled down properly onto her saddle, to be more comfortable as she listened to Natsuki's story.

The emerald-eyed woman let out another soft sigh, before she began her tale.

"When I was five-years-old my mother passed away, which left me in the care of my father. And my father...hated me. He hated what I was. He hated what I had between my legs. I was a total and complete embarrassment to him, and a _disgrace_ to the Kuga family name. He never let anyone know about what I carried between my legs, and he also hated being anywhere near me. He wanted a boy...a _son_ to carrying on his 'proud' family name. Unfortunately for him, my mother was too sickly and passed away, before she could grant him that one wish."

Shizuru didn't say anything but she sent Natsuki a sympathetic smile, as she allowed the midnight-blue haired woman to reveal her past at her own pace.

"Eventually though, it became too unbearable living under the same roof, as someone who hated your very existence, so on my seventh birthday I ran away from home. I found myself down at the local shipyard from there, and sitting in the water was the largest ship I'd ever seen in my young life. It was apparently owned by a very wealthy Japanese family, and it was making its maiden voyage across the ocean to this 'great land' called America. I had nothing left in Japan. No family...at least none who would acknowledge my continued existence. And certainly no friends, as my father _always_ did his damnedest to keep me away from other kids. I figured I had nothing left to lose, so I stowed away on the boat. I was still small enough to fit into all the dark corners, and small spaces a ship that large would have. I stole small scraps of food from the ship's galley late at night, when the night crew wasn't on shift for that part of the ship. It was a _very_ long trip. I ended up getting seasick quite a few times, and almost ended up tumbling over the edge more times than I liked, whenever I had to hurl what little food I had in me, into the depths of the ocean below," Natsuki said with such a self-deprecating smile, it caused Shizuru to feel like climbing down from Duran's back, to wrap her arms warmly around the woman telling her such a sad story, made even sadder by the fact that it was a _true_ tale.

"Eventually and _thankfully_ though, we finally reached land and this 'brave new world' called America...California to be exact. After I stumbled off of the ship, and set foot for the first time on American soil, I spent the next few years just trying to stay out of trouble. Which as you can imagine for a young, Asian girl by herself in a foreign land, wasn't always easy to do. So, I started to dress like a boy. I noticed that many of the American orphan boys, were able to get away with doing all kinds of odd jobs, that they'd get paid to do with small bits of food, or even a warm bed to sleep in for one night. Jobs from running coal back and forth in metal carts in coal mines, to being an errand boy in a town for the local shop owners. It wasn't much of a living at first, but eventually I became very good at whatever job I did, and I was an old pro by then at wrapping up, and passing myself off as a boy. Most Americans here seem to see Asian men as _pretty boys_ , so my more slender and feminine features were just accepted as me being a 'pretty' Asian boy."

Here Natsuki paused briefly in her story, to look off into the near distance as she noticed they were fast approaching the town, that Shizuru wanted to buy supplies from. She decided to quickly wrap up her life story, so that she and Shizuru could arrive into town without any distractions. She'd never been to this particular Western town before, and she always liked to keep her wits about her, when she was arriving in a new place for the first time.

"As the years passed I became more proficient in English, and now I know it better than the Japanese that I left behind. And as to what I do for a living...well, I'm mainly a drifter. I go from town to town just doing what I can to earn a living. It's a simple life, but it's been one that's suited me so far," Natsuki finished up her tale as she, Duran, and Shizuru all finally ambled slowly into town.

Natsuki quickly led Duran to the stables, and tied him up into one of the empty stalls. She then moved to Duran's side, and helped Shizuru down from her horse. Shizuru ended up pressed against Natsuki's front for a few pleasant seconds, and Natsuki found herself inexplicably not wanting to release the crimson-eyed woman.

With a slightly nervous smile, Natsuki finally released the light hold she had on Shizuru's waist, and stepped back and away from the other woman with a small, nervous cough.

Shizuru smiled at how adorable Natsuki was being around her, before in a slightly-bold move for her, she reached down and gently entwined her fingers with the dark-haired woman's.

Natsuki emerald-green eyes flashed up to Shizuru's face, and she blinked in shock at the sandy-haired woman.

Shizuru giggled slightly at the look on Natsuki's face, before she began walking towards the stable's exit, while gently tugging the ebony-haired woman along behind her.

Natsuki didn't even try to resist the gentle pull. At this point...and she _had_ to be completely honest with herself here...she could...and _would_...follow Shizuru Fujino anywhere she led.

"Come with me to the bank, and then to grocery store, Natsuki. I want the town's people to see that I'm with the most handsomely gorgeous person they'll ever get to see, in their whole entire lives," Shizuru said with a small grin, as she began leading the dark-haired woman down the town's dusty square.

Natsuki nodded numbly in complete agreement to whatever Shizuru wanted, as she tried to fight off a blazing blush from spreading across her face, in response to Shizuru's easily-given and seemingly genuine compliments about her looks.

Suddenly though, a loud cat-call and low whistling, immediately drew her attention over to one of the larger buildings along the town square. Natsuki quickly recognized the building as a brothel house...or whorehouse in less polite terms.

Leaning against the railing before the building was a teal-haired Asian woman, with one of the most unpleasant smiles Natsuki had ever seen in her life, on a face that was covered by too much unattractive makeup.

"Well, by my stars and garters, Shizuru dear. I do see that you've somehow managed to snag one of our countrymen in your clutches. How did you _ever_ manage such a feat with how... _old maid_ you are...living all the way out of town in that little shack of yours?" the woman asked with a sneer, as Shizuru and Natsuki passed along in front of her.

Shizuru just kept her head held high and her gaze focused forward, as she did her best to ignore the jeering from the teal-haired woman.

"What? No response? That's fine. I'll just talk to your _sweetheart_ then. Hey honey, why don't you come on over here to have a _good time_ , and leave that lonely little bitch alone," the amethyst-eyed woman cooed in Natsuki's direction.

Now, being propositioned to by a whore, Natsuki could take. She'd been asked to bed more times in her life than she'd ever wanted...and _not_ all the time by women.

However, she'd be _damned_ if she let some little harlot speak to Shizuru that way, and call her such disrespectful names. Shizuru had done more for her in _one_ day, than most people had ever done for her in her _entire_ life.

So, giving Shizuru's hand a brief squeeze before slowly releasing it, Natsuki altered her path so that she'd come to stand before the railing, the purple-eyed woman was leaning against. By this time a couple more women from the brothel had existed the building, and were watching the entertaining show unfolding before them.

The teal-haired woman looked down at Natsuki with a hungry, triumphant gleam in her eye as she believed she'd just easily won the handsome _man_ away, from the chestnut-haired woman.

 _At least that's what she thought_...until Natsuki began to speak in the low, gravely voice she'd perfected using over the years.

"Well, I do declare...I don't reckon' I've ever been propositioned to before by a more washed-up, overused, haggard set of bones in my whole entire life before now. I do believe that me and my lovely companion over there, will continue moseying along on our merry way. See if you can rustle yourself up a good time with some poor slob. I got myself a good time planned with that beautiful _young_ lady over thar, and I don't want to waste a minute more 'o my time. You have a good day now, ya hear," Natsuki tipped her hat down in mock respect to the now-absolutely _furious_ woman standing before her, and turned on her heel to head back to Shizuru's side...with the sounds of laughter from the women who'd witnessed the teal-haired woman's thorough put-down, pleasantly filling her ears.

Shizuru could only stand and watch with a shocked, wondering expression as Natsuki slowly approached her...the ebony-haired woman's steps almost bouncing with prideful glee, at how well she'd just defended Shizuru's honour.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a small, shy smile as she reached out this time, to gently entwine her fingers with the still-shocked, chestnut-haired woman's.

"I may not have my six-shooter on me anymore, but that don't mean I can't still protect you when I see the need to," Natsuki said with a smile that was so sweet and beautiful, it caused Shizuru's heart to begin galloping away from her at high speed.

Natsuki Kuga was quickly becoming someone Shizuru didn't think she'd ever be able to get along without anymore... _and that thought both thrilled and terrified her._

She didn't know where the path being set out before them would eventually lead...and Shizuru was beginning to wish... _desperately_ so now...that the dark-haired woman would be there by her side at the end of that path.

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope y'all are still there, and still interested in this story! =D

I'm sorry that my updates slowed down so drastically...work became just a bit more exhausting than I thought it would, and so updates have slowed down as well as a result ^^

I really hope that you all enjoyed this new chapter though! Please review and let me know what you all thought of it~ =3


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you going to pick up any supplies while we're here, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked curiously, as she and the dark-haired woman strolled down the center of the town square.

Natsuki nodded her head, before tilting it towards the local Western Union.

"Yeah, I'm going to go request a money transfer of a portion of my funds be sent to this branch location. It'll take a few days to get here I reckon'...so...in the meantime...if it wouldn't be too much trouble...could I possibly...stay with you for a little while longer? I'll work around the house for you! I'll chop the wood, so you don't have to pay someone else to come and do it. I'll clean up Duran's stall, and keep it spotless for you. I'll do whatever you want and need! I just...want to stay around you a bit longer...if that's all right with you?" Natsuki asked with a shy smile, as she stopped before the Western Union building, and gazed fondly into Shizuru's slightly-widened, garnet-red eyes.

Natsuki had pretty much just offered Shizuru the _exact_ thing she had wanted to ask the ebony-haired woman to do...to stay with her for just a bit longer...but she had been unsure about how to go about actually asking.

Shizuru _wanted_ Natsuki to stay with her, and to be with her for a little while longer. She didn't want the emerald-eyed woman to leave, and continue on with her wandering ways. Because Shizuru was absolutely, positively _certain_ that if she ever let Natsuki Kuga out of her sight...she may never get to see the dark-haired woman ever again. Natsuki didn't seem like the type of person to go back and visit somewhere twice. She was a roaming spirit...once she left...it would probably be the very last time Shizuru would get to look into those brilliant, jade-green eyes ever again.

 _And she didn't want that._

"Of course Natsuki can stay longer with me. In fact...Natsuki can stay as long as she wants or needs," Shizuru answered with a smile, that was just on this side of coy and shy at the same time.

A brilliant smile lit up Natsuki's face and without thinking she reached down, wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, and swung the slender woman up into the air with a happy laugh.

"Yeehaw! That's great, Shizuru! Thank you! Thank you so much! You will not regret having me around, I promise! I'll make sure your home is as well taken care of as if you had a man in the house," Natsuki exclaimed happily, before she gently placed Shizuru back down onto the ground, with a light blush staining her cheeks at how she'd just picked up the chestnut-haired woman, and swung her around so freely.

Shizuru hummed with pleasure, as she was carefully set back down onto the ground, like she was the most precious of delicate glass.

"I don't want or need a _man_ to help me take care of my home...but I'll very happily take a _Natsuki_ ," Shizuru said with such a teasing smile on her face and twinkle in her eye, that all Natsuki could do was burst out laughing, even as her face flushed lightly red with pleasure.

She could already tell that she was going to have quite an _interesting_ time staying with Shizuru.

 _She couldn't wait._

 _ **~Two and a half weeks later~**_

"Phew," Natsuki exclaimed, as she wiped away the sweat that had formed on her brow with the back of her hand. She then picked up back the axe she'd been holding, to bring it up and down in a mighty swing into a block of wood placed before her.

The sun beat down relentlessly onto her bare shoulders, as she was working in only her breeches and boots, with her usual chest wrappings tied securely around her breasts and back. There was no one else around for miles, so Natsuki felt fairly secure in working outside in the scorching heat, in bare minimum attire.

Besides, she _knew_ now that Shizuru enjoyed seeing her working up a sweat in just her breeches and wrap. She'd caught the honey-brunette checking her out with a barely-lidded stare enough times now, to fully confirm this for herself.

She also realized now, that she and Shizuru had shared a near instant attraction for each other from practically the start.

They'd been dancing around each other in a kind of sexually-frustrated game for most of the last week and a half. Ever since that first time when Shizuru had touched her cock, Natsuki had practically _yearned_ for the tawny-haired woman to touch her again.

It was beginning to become almost physically painful to be around the honey-brunette, and not want to strip her bare, lay her down on the bed and make sweet, passionate love to her.

Natsuki had never actually made love with anyone before in her life, as she'd never been confident enough to bare herself so completely with someone else, without fear of rejection and revulsion shown to her because of her male body part. But Shizuru had already shown and proven that she not only didn't she mind the cock, she also didn't seem to mind touching it. But Natsuki told herself that she was still a guest in Shizuru's home, and as a guest...even one who was paying by working around the house...she should respect certain boundaries.

Though with the way Shizuru had been lightly trailing her fingers across her shoulders when they were bare like now, or the way she would give these almost-smoldering glances that practically stripped her 'guest' bare with their intensity...Natsuki was beginning to believe that she _really_ needed to drop the whole _look but don't touch_ line of thinking she'd been going on with for the past week and a half.

Then when a cool touch suddenly began stroking itself up and down her bare arm and shoulders, Natsuki _definitely_ believed that it was high time she dropped that completely unhelpful...and sexually-frustrating...way of thinking.

 _She simply wanted Shizuru._

And with the way that the honey-brunette was lightly running cool fingers across her bare back and shoulders...Natsuki was seriously beginning to believe that Shizuru wanted her too.

 _It was high time she granted Shizuru's not-so-silent requests._

Natsuki turned her head slightly, to pin the woman standing beside her holding a cold glass of liquid, with a look that must have clearly shown every... _intense_...thought she'd been thinking about herself and Shizuru together, as a small gasp escaped Shizuru's lips and an answering look crossed her lovely features.

"Nat...su...ki..." Shizuru barely strangled out, before she found herself being pulled into a strong yet warm embrace, with equally warm lips pressing urgently against her own.

Shizuru let out a loud gasp as the glass slipped from her fingers, to land on the dusty ground between them.

It was _finally_ happening.

Shizuru had wanted the dark-haired woman, and wanted to feel the succulent pressure of her lips pressed as hotly against her own as they were now, for so long that she'd lost count of the amount of times she'd made herself come late into the night, when Natsuki was fast asleep on the small cot they'd set up for her, on the other side of the room.

Shizuru herself had _wanted_ Natsuki to continue sleeping in the same bed as her, but Natsuki had _insisted_ on being a perfect 'gentleman' and house guest these last two-and-a-half, sexually-frustrating weeks.

So, Shizuru had had to satisfy herself with dreams of Natsuki taking her, and making her her own.

They were the most sexually-explicit dreams Shizuru had ever had in her life, and they'd always left her panting and dripping wet when she'd awoken.

Luckily she'd always been an exceptionally early riser, and so she'd always been cleaned up and ready to start the morning, by the time Natsuki also awoke.

And now _finally_ , it seemed that she was going to get to experience her most desired dreams in reality.

Shizuru let out a long, low moan as she raised her hands to lightly thread her fingers through the thick, dark hair of the woman she deeply desired.

 _Natsuki Kuga practically already held Shizuru's heart in the palms of her hands...and if Shizuru had her way now...Natsuki would also completely own her body.  
_

* * *

 **Author's Corner~** I was able to leave work a little early today, so I did my best to at least write a bit more story for you guys~ =D

And hoozah! The 'smexy times' are now upon us ;D

The 'smut' part of this SWP (Smut With Plot) story will soon commence. Stay tuned~ ;3


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** \- I'm sorry for any errors or mistakes you guys may find in this chap, or any subsequent chaps. I'm in the process of moving so finding good, reliable internet for the next little while may be a bit of a challenge. I've had to write and edit the vast majority of this chapter on my cellphone, using my cell service's internet. But I will keep posting the best that I can! This story is just too much fun to write, and I really love hearing from you guys through your reviews, if you are enjoying reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it~ =3

Please enjoy! =D

* * *

Natsuki pulled back briefly from the hot, passionate kiss she'd just bestowed upon Shizuru's perfect, pink lips so that she could gaze into the beautiful, garnet-red eyes that had captivated her since she first looked into them. Shizuru's eyelids were drawn down and there was a light blush covering her cheeks, that just made the honey-brunette look even more fetching and enticing to Natsuki. Shizuru's eyes slowly began to open, when she realized that Natsuki's lips were no longer pressed against her own.

Natsuki smiled tenderly at Shizuru when she finally saw that ruby-red gaze focused on her. She reached a hand forward, and lightly brushed away a chestnut lock that threatened to brush across Shizuru's flushing cheeks.

Shizuru reached a hand up as well to gently clasp Natsuki's. She then pressed her lips softly against Natsuki's open palm, and looked into verdant-green eyes that practically sparkled with emotion and feeling.

"Make me yours, Natsuki. I want...I want you to be my first...and I want...to be yours," Shizuru whispered with as much feeling and emotion, as that being expressed in Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki surged forward in response, and captured Shizuru's lips in a kiss that left the chestnut-haired woman breathless.

Shizuru then gasped loudly, which caused her to unconsciously open her mouth.

Natsuki went with the flow of the motion, and pressed her tongue into Shizuru's open mouth, causing them both to groan loudly at the new tantalizing sensation. They then both pulled back with a low gasp soon after, as they tried to catch their breaths. Natsuki then surprised Shizuru by bending at the knees, grasping firm hold of the honey-brunette, and then swinging her up into a tender embrace.

Shizuru let out a loud gasp before she laughed with pleasure at being swept up into Natsuki's arms, while wrapping her own arms tightly around Natsuki's neck. She then leaned slightly forward to rest her forehead against Natsuki's, and gave the ebony-haired woman a smile so sweet, Natsuki felt her heart thump painfully in her chest. She felt like she should say something in response to that look...something to acknowledge the swelling of emotion she felt in her chest...that she had been feeling towards the woman in her arms for a little while now.

 _But was it too soon?_

Natsuki was fully aware by now, that her feelings for Shizuru were beginning to run a bit deep. But it had barely been three weeks since they'd known each other. It really should be impossible to feel such feelings already. But it wasn't like she'd ever felt or experienced anything like she felt for Shizuru before. This was all new to her. She'd spent most of her life running, and constantly moving around. This was the first time she'd ever been around another person long enough, to get to know them as well as she now felt she knew Shizuru.

 _And every new discovery or small detail she learned about Shizuru Fujino, she lov..._

Natsuki shook her head quickly to dismiss _that_ last thought.

 _It really was too soon._

It was crazy to even be _having_ thoughts like this.

She and Shizuru liked each other.

A lot.

But that was _all_.

Right now she had an absolutely breathtaking woman waiting in her arms to be with her...so Natsuki decided to stop keeping her waiting.

Natsuki leaned down again and lightly pressed her lips against Shizuru's in a soft, chaste kiss before she pulled back with a grin, and moved to carry her soon-to-be lover back inside Shizuru's home.

Once they were back inside, Natsuki kicked the front door shut with the heel of her boot, and swiftly carried Shizuru over to the bed.

Shizuru had begun pressing soft, distracting kisses against the side of Natsuki's neck, which was causing Natsuki's member to twitch in her breeches.

Natsuki quickly laid Shizuru down onto the bed, then leaned over the beautiful woman who was about to give herself to her. She smiled down at Shizuru, who smiled back up at her before the crimson-eyed woman reached up to lightly brush aside, the dark bangs hanging slightly over Natsuki's forehead.

"Ready?" Natsuki asked gently, as she leaned down to place the softest of kisses against first Shizuru's forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips.

Shizuru returned Natsuki's kiss with a soft sigh, as she breathed out, "ready" against Natsuki's supple lips.

Natsuki let out a low moan as she reached down, and began pushing down her breeches. She rose up a bit from Shizuru's body, immediately missing the delicious contact, but wanting to get her breeches and boots off as soon as humanely possible.

A hand on her own stopped her, and Natsuki looked back down to see an almost mischievous smile on Shizuru's face.

"Stand up."

Natsuki tilted her head in such a quizzical and confused fashion, that Shizuru couldn't resist leaning up to kiss the delectable lips above her.

"I want you to stand up, so I can help you take all this off," Shizuru tilted her head down slightly to indicated Natsuki's breeches, and the tight wrapping she had around her chest.

"Ah," Natsuki said softly as she eased up off of Shizuru's body, and slowly rose to stand on her feet beside the bed.

Shizuru rose up as well into a sitting position, so that she was facing the emerald-eyed woman. She then reached forward, and gently loosened the bit of thick twine that Natsuki used to keep her breeches up around her waist.

Once she'd loosened it, the breeches slid easily down Natsuki's legs, and pooled around her feet. And there standing erect and at full attention was Natsuki's member...something she had not gotten to see or touch since their first night spent together.

Shizuru slowly swiped her tongue over her suddenly dry lips.

Natsuki's member was as big as she remembered, and just like back then she felt an inexplicable need and desire...to reach out and touch it. And this time she could touch as much as she wanted...which she planned to do right now. So, she reached out a hand...and gently stroked it all along Natsuki's full length.

A low, almost-strangled moan escaped Natsuki's lips from just that light touch, and the look on Shizuru's face became almost wicked.

Confident now that even her softest, most hesitant of touches had an instant and most... _interesting_...effect on the woman standing so exposed before her, Shizuru decided to get a firmer grip.

Shizuru's light, stroking touch became a firm hold, and Natsuki's whole body jerked forward in response.

Another half-strangled moan escaped Natsuki's lips, and Shizuru looked up with wine-red eyes now burning with heated desire, and half-moaned herself, "can I...put my lips on it?"

"Oh god, yes!" Natsuki groaned loudly as she _just_ kept herself from thrusting wildly, into the hold that Shizuru had on her cock.

A small, pleased grin slowly appeared on Shizuru's face, and with a sudden rush of confidence she took a firmer hold of Natsuki's cock, and pressed her lips against the tip with a light kiss.

Natsuki almost lost her mind.

She let out another deep moan, as she gasped out, "more! Touch me more!"

With her pleased, little grin growing more as her confidence continued to rise, Shizuru decided to be a bit more... _bold_...and licked the head of Natsuki's cock.

Natsuki almost passed out right there and then, and a bit of pre-cum began leaking from the head of her member.

Shizuru tilted her head curiously at the almost clear, white liquid seeping out from the tip of Natsuki's member...and she decided right there and then that she absolutely _had_ to taste it.

So, she opened her lips a bit more, and took more of Natsuki into her mouth, so that she could suck and lick the liquid from Natsuki's cock.

Natsuki jerked a bit in her mouth, and Shizuru felt a wetness begin to spread between her own legs, as the taste and feel of Natsuki in her mouth, made her feel hot all over. Shizuru decided to keep her mouth locked around Natsuki's cock, and she began running her tongue up and down and all around the tip.

Natsuki began thrusting her hips forward a bit more, and her eyes slowly slid shut, as she continued releasing soft moans of pleasure.

Shizuru now knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she was definitely doing everything right for Natsuki, if the ebony-haired woman's reaction was any indication.

But Shizuru wanted more now.

She wanted to make Natsuki _come_.

She knew that that's what the emerald-eyed woman had gone and done, on their first night spent in each others' company. But she didn't want Natsuki to waste herself on the ground behind the back of her home this time.

No...this time she wanted Natsuki to come...and she wanted Natsuki to do it this time...in her mouth.

So, Shizuru decided right then and there with a little surge of determination, to do _everything_ within her power to achieve that goal. So, she raised both hands to fully grasp hold of the slightly-jerking cock before her. She then began stroking her hands forward and back...forward and back...forward and back in a steady rhythm that soon had Natsuki gasping loudly, while threading her fingers through the tawny locks at the back of Shizuru's head. Shizuru also continued to lick and suck as much of Natsuki's length as she could get into her mouth.

Low moans and groans of her own soon began escaping Shizuru, as her clit began pulsating every time Natsuki thrust forward, causing the pressure and wetness between her legs to continue to grow.

She needed Natsuki to take her, and she needed her to take her _now_.

 _But first, she would make Natsuki scream her name._

Natsuki was now not far from doing exactly what Shizuru wanted, and as the pressure in her cock continued to grow, Natsuki began to let out small grunts of pleasure, as she continued to pump almost wildly into Shizuru's mouth.

Shizuru took it all...the almost wild fucking of Natsuki's cock in her mouth, the slight pull of Natsuki's fingers through her hair, and the increasing level of fluid beginning to spill forth from Natsuki's cock.

"Shi...Shi...zuru...I'm going to...I'm going to come...can I...can I come...in your mouth...," Natsuki gasped out as Shizuru's hands, mouth, and tongue continued to bring her to increasing heights of intense pleasure.

Shizuru quickly nodded her head _yes_ , and that was all the approval that Natsuki needed.

With a long, hoarse cry Natsuki began jerking her hips faster, pumping her cock almost furiously now in and out of Shizuru's mouth, as the chestnut-haired woman licked and sucked with pleasure and abandon.

Finally the pressure and pleasure built to levels Natsuki could no longer contain, and with a loud and mighty cry she came hard into Shizuru's mouth.

Natsuki's hips jerked, her fingers curled, and the hoarse cry of Shizuru's name leaving her lips, caused the tawny-haired woman to feel a swell of pride for what she'd been able to do for the dark-haired woman. And with the swell of affection she also felt for the woman still coming desperately into her mouth, Shizuru didn't think there was a feeling in the world greater than pleasuring Natsuki Kuga.

Luckily for her, Natsuki had plans of her own to bring the same intense amounts of pleasure, to the woman who had just brought her to the moon and back. And as she rode down from her pleasurable high, and looked down into the shining-red eyes of the woman, who was still happily licking the slightly-clear cum from her cock, Natsuki had only one thought.

 _I'm going to make you scream, Shizuru Fujino...I'm going to make you scream all...night...long._

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- We are most definitely getting into M-rated territory now~ ;3

Really hope you all enjoyed! Please review~ =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Corner** \- So apparently, ridiculously long hours spent at work, combined with packing and moving out, do _not_ mix well together, lol. I ended up having to take a day off from work, to try and rest and recover for a bit =p

But on the plus side, that meant that I also had a day to write, edit, and post this new chap for you guys! =D

Hope that you all enjoy this 'heavy lovemaking' aka 'Smut With Plot' chap~ ;3

* * *

"That was...amazing...Shizuru...how did...you ever...learn how to do that...so well," Natsuki gasped out, as her cock bounced lightly before Shizuru's face. Shizuru's excellent handling of her cock only made Natsuki feel hotter, and did nothing to make her want the honey-brunette any less.

Shizuru blushed lightly as she looked up into Natsuki's eyes, while delicately wiping off the last bits of cum from her face, with the edge of the bed sheet she'd pulled up.

"I don't quite know actually. I just...did what I thought Natsuki would like. You did...like it...right?" Shizuru asked, as a sudden wave of uncertainty washed over her.

Natsuki's jaw fell open as she gazed down in disbelief at the gorgeous woman sitting before her, who had just asked the most ridiculous question she'd ever heard in her life.

"Like it? _Like_ it? Shizuru, you were so good my member is hot for you again. Go ahead look. See! I want you even _more_ now," Natsuki exclaimed as she nodded down at her cock, which was once again growing and standing up at full attention.

A small smile graced Shizuru's face, and she reached a hand up to touch Natsuki's member once again, when Natsuki unexpectedly grabbed her hand to halt her movement. Shizuru looked up with an adorably-confused expression on her face, at being stopped from touching Natsuki again, and the dark-haired woman couldn't help but to smile at the adorable look.

Natsuki leaned down and captured Shizuru's lips in a kiss that was both sweet and tender, that also left Shizuru feeling absolutely breathless, as she gaze up at Natsuki with eyes glazed over with desire and feeling.

It was that intense look of feeling in Shizuru's eyes that made Natsuki's own breath catch, and she reached forward to tenderly pull away the clothes from Shizuru's body.

The tawny-haired woman wore a simple, white dress that easily slipped over her head, leaving her chestnut curls to bounce lightly across her shoulders, as the dress was pulled completely over her head. Shizuru wasn't wearing anything else underneath, besides her petticoat which meant that her full, perky breasts were left on full display for Natsuki's pleasurable viewing.

Natsuki felt her mouth begin to water, and her cock harden further at the delectable sight. She quickly went down onto her knees, and gently took one of Shizuru's full breasts into a hand, then brought the pert nipple straight to her waiting mouth. They both groaned long and low at the contact, and Natsuki had the most amazing time after licking, sucking, and basically driving Shizuru almost as wild, as the ruby-eyed woman had driven her not too long ago.

Shizuru could once again feel her clit throbbing, and wetness beginning to drip from her heated center, to further dampen her already wet petticoat.

"Na...tsu...ki...," Shizuru breathed out with her head thrown back, and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Natsuki heard the pleading tone in Shizuru's voice, and reached out with her free hand, to gently begin tugging the petticoat from Shizuru's body. Shizuru helped by raising up her hips, so that her petticoat easily slid from her waist, to pool around her ankles. She then kicked the garment off and away, so that she now sat fully naked before Natsuki.

Natsuki pulled away from sucking hard on a delicious nipple, so that she could admire Shizuru's body, now on full display for her. The sight of Shizuru's slender body with her full breasts, and glistening thatch of honey-coloured curls fully exposed for her, made Natsuki's cock begin to once again drip pre-cum.

Natsuki let out a low groan as she leaned down, and pressed her face against that thatch of dripping chestnut curls.

"Can I taste you?" Natsuki asked in a voice so strained with want and desire, she barely recognized it as her own.

Shizuru nodded with a loud gasp as she felt Natsuki's tongue immediately penetrate her depths, once permission had been granted.

Natsuki wasted absolutely no time in eating her fill of Shizuru's hot, wet center. She'd never suckled a woman there before, but with Shizuru it was like her lips and tongue had been specifically made, to drive the honey-brunette to heights of ecstasy never before experienced.

Natsuki licked, sucked, and nibbled until Shizuru was crying out loud, and grasping the back of her dark-haired head, while wildly riding her face.

 _Natsuki couldn't get enough._

She wanted more...no...she _needed_ more of Shizuru...she wanted to _fuck_ the honey-haired woman, until they both cried out from ecstasy. She simply couldn't take it anymore. She _needed_ to make Shizuru come..to have the ruby-eyed woman come all over her cock...and it seemed like Shizuru wanted and needed it badly too.

Natsuki pulled back and moved slightly away from Shizuru's delicious center, causing the chestnut-haired woman to cry out in protest for a brief second, before she saw that Natsuki was merely removing the rest of her clothes. Once her breeches and boots were fully removed from her body, Natsuki gently pushed Shizuru back up onto the bed, and she leaned lightly on her elbows over the other woman. Her dripping cock painted light trails across Shizuru's opened legs, as Natsuki gazed down with infinite affection into Shizuru's eyes.

"Ready?" Natsuki asked gently once again, as she lightly brushed her fingers through the slightly-damp bang of hair, laying across Shizuru's forehead.

Shizuru reached up and gently took Natsuki's hand into her own, to tenderly place a soft kiss against the sable-haired woman's palm.

"Make me yours, Natsuki."

Natsuki let out a low growl at the possessive words, and her cock responded in kind as it positively _throbbed_ in desire and anticipation, to be buried deep within Shizuru. Natsuki wasted no more time and grabbed hold of her cock, so that she could position it right up against Shizuru's dripping-wet center. She spent a few moments softly brushing the tip of her cock against Shizuru's moist center, causing the honey-brunette to toss her head side-to-side in pleasure and anticipation.

 _Then Natsuki pushed forward._

She knew that this was Shizuru's first time, and as a result the other woman was incredibly tight.

But that tightness felt _so_ damn good.

A low, deep moan escaped Natsuki's lips, as she slowly pushed further and deeper into Shizuru's hot, wet core. Suddenly though, she encountered a barrier and she paused briefly to look up into Shizuru's beautiful, garnet-red eyes. Shizuru gave Natsuki a brief nod, and the dark-haired nodded back in acceptance of the precious gift being given.

With the most tender, loving care Natsuki once again began pushing forward...harder...deeper...until with a slight _pop_ that she could feel, Natsuki broke through the barrier separating her from fully giving Shizuru all the pleasure she desired. A slight grimace briefly crossed Shizuru's face when her barrier was broken, but now there was only the deepest pleasure shown on her face, as Natsuki began fully pounding her cock into her soaking-wet center.

Natsuki began slamming hard and fast into Shizuru, now that she had free reign to do so. She couldn't seem to stop or slow herself down, as she pulled her cock out...then slammed it back in..pulled it back out...then slammed it back in...over...and over...and _over_ again.

 _It was simply glorious._

Shizuru began crying out as the most ecstatic pleasure began coursing through her body, and she desperately wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Natsuki's legs and back, as the dark-haired woman once again pulled out her cock...then rammed it back in with the power and force of a wild stallion.

 _Shizuru absolutely loved it._

She loved the power and the pleasure of the deep pounding that Natsuki was giving her.

 _She never wanted it to stop._

She wanted to be a part of this woman, giving her the most wonderful and amazing pleasure, for the rest of her life.

Sweat began to glisten across their bodies, and Shizuru dug her nails deep into Natsuki's back, as she continued to be split open by the other woman. They both began to reach the high of their wild, frantic lovemaking and Natsuki could feel the building pressure in her cock, that signaled she was about to explode; cumming all over and inside Shizuru if she didn't pull out soon. But she wanted to experience this ecstatic high with Shizuru for just a bit longer...she didn't want to leave the deep, tight warmth that was Shizuru clutching onto her cock, as they both rode each other to heights never before experienced by either of them.

 _Finally though, it began to happen._

Natsuki's pace picked up as Shizuru's nails scratched more at her back, while the honey-brunette pumped her hips frantically upward, so that she took every last bit of Natsuki's throbbing cock into her.

 _The pressure felt by them both continued to build and build..._

Until finally, it exploded in a way that left their ears ringing, and their sight filled with a glorious white light, as they both screamed each others' names to the high heavens, while continuing to ride each other wildly through their climax.

Natsuki managed to pull out just in time, and her cum sprayed all over Shizuru's stomach and the bed.

Shizuru's juices spilled from her creaming center, as she continued to lightly pump the air...looking for the missing cock that had just filled her.

Natsuki saw this and quickly slipped two fingers into Shizuru's clutching center, causing the chestnut-haired woman to sigh in relief and pleasure, as she was able to come down from her high still feeling lovingly filled.

For a little while after, low breaths drawn in deeply and then shakily exhaled, were the only sounds that filled the room, as both women began coming down from their shared high.

 _Then..._

"I love you...I love you, Shizuru...I think that I've loved you...from the very first moment that I woke up, and looked into the eyes of my saviour...my Angel."

A soft, gasping sob filled the air as Shizuru wrapped her arms tightly around Natsuki's shoulders, and buried her face deeply into her neck.

"I love you too, Natsuki...so much...so very much...I love you too," the gasping sobs continued to escape Shizuru, as Natsuki lovingly gathered the crying woman tenderly into her arms, with happy tears shining in her own eyes.

A soft smile graced Natsuki's lips, as she placed loving kisses all across Shizuru's face, while whispering tenderly over and over in Shizuru's ear.

 _"I love you...I love you."_

* * *

The End! =D

* * *

And I'm totally kidding, LOL. There is still much... _much_...more story, love, and adventure in store for our two fave ladies~ ;3

So, how was it? Did you guys enjoy the SWP chapter? I really hope that you did! I enjoyed writing it, and I look forward to hearing if you all enjoyed reading it =D

 _~Yuri_


	10. Chapter 10

_**~Two months later~**_

"Does Natsuki want to go to the local department store, after we've finished up here at the bank, to buy some new clothes with me?" Shizuru asked with a mischievous smile, as she approached the front counter of the bank she and Natsuki were currently visiting.

Natsuki felt a deep scowl cross her face, as she imagined Shizuru dressing her up in the most ridiculous outfits, like the chestnut-haired woman had already done to her once before about a month ago.

"No thank you, Shizuru. I know you _more_ than well enough now, and I just _know_ you're going to try to dress me up in the most silly and ridiculous outfit you can find. I mean honestly. A woman's corset and frilly skirt. Do I _look_ like I should be dressed up in _anything_ like that," Natsuki exclaimed as she waved a hand down across her body, showing off her slender build that deceptively hid well-toned muscles, that filled out her breeches and shirt quite nicely, and had Shizuru's eyes roving across her body in a _very_ appreciative way.

"No...no, I don't suppose so. Natsuki looks...quite dashing already, just the way she is," Shizuru answered just a bit breathlessly, as her mind wandered to just how well-toned _and_ well-endowed Natsuki's body truly was, and the wonderful and amazing things they did together with each other, when they were alone in her home.

"Ahem, ma'am. If you're quite ready to make your withdrawal, there _is_ another person waiting in the line behind you," a gruff, impatient voice interrupted Shizuru's mental wandering, and she turned with a slight blush to the impatiently-waiting bank manager, who was standing behind a set of bars behind a long wooden counter.

Natsuki let an amused smirk cross her lips, pleased with herself that she'd been able to embarrass Shizuru in public for once. Honestly, the crimson-eyed woman got away with making her feel like the earth should open up beneath her, and swallow her whole _way_ too often. So, it was always pleasantly amusing whenever she was able to turn the tables on the other woman, and gain the upper-hand.

Natsuki leaned against the wooden counter, as Shizuru and the bank manager conversed about how much of her funds Shizuru wanted to withdraw this month.

Natsuki herself had already pulled some funds from the account she'd set up at this banking location. The shiny new spurs on her new boots, along with her new cowboy hat, and the six-shooter she had hanging low in its holster around her waist, all attested to the mini shopping spree she'd allowed herself to go on, to replace all the items she'd previously lost. She didn't like spending too much of her hard-earned money, as it had taken more than enough years of her life to accumulate the funds she currently had, but it had been a necessity to replace all the items that had been taken from her.

Natsuki continued to lean against the counter, with her emerald-green eyes slowly roaming around the interior of the bank. There was a young lady holding a baby boy in her arms, waiting patiently in line behind Shizuru. Natsuki politely tipped her hat down at the woman in respectful greeting, which caused the young woman to blush a bit, as she smiled shyly back in greeting.

Natsuki continued to let her eyes roam until her attention was drawn to the entrance of the bank, where two men had just stepped into the building.

The way the men were silently looking around the inside of the building, with their eyes darting around quickly, as if they were checking out the layout of the place, immediately set Natsuki's nerves on edge.

The dark-haired woman slowly pushed herself up and off the counter, and as slowly as she dared she began reaching down to the weapon holstered at her waist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you now, son," the deep, gruff voice of the older man who'd stepped into the building stopped Natsuki cold, as she looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed straight at her head.

A scream was heard as the lady with the baby dropped to the floor, clutching her baby tightly to her chest, as she realized that she was now caught in the middle of a bank robbery.

Natsuki cursed under her breath, as Shizuru turned around and let out a loud gasp, as she took in the situation they now found themselves caught in.

The second man who'd entered in with the first one was a younger man, who looked to be roughly Natsuki's age. He acted a lot more nervous than the older man, as he held up a gun of his own and approached the counter, with the bank manager now-cowering behind the metal bars and wooden counter, that were his only barriers against the bank robbers.

"O-open the d-door, and l-let me in! And...and...then open the safe, and gimme all your cash!" the younger man demanded in a voice that nearly broke with his nervousness, as he moved passed Natsuki and Shizuru, to approach the barred door that separated him from the bank manager.

The bank manager looked like he wanted to wet his pants...and might have already done so, as he shakily rose to his feet to approach the door with a set of keys, to let in the criminal who was about to rob him blind.

Natsuki silently cursed again, as she took in the dire situation she and Shizuru were currently caught in. She'd gotten out of enough scrapes and dangerous situations on her own before, but now she had to make sure that Shizuru also got out of this mess unharmed...and she wasn't exactly sure just how she was going to do that, without getting herself injured in the process.

 _Oh well._

She wasn't going to let Shizuru get hurt or killed here, so really the only option left was to take these sorry sons of bitches out.

Natsuki slowly raised her hand, to tip the edge of her hat down over her eyes, as she slowly began moving forward with a slow, deadly swagger that had the older bank robber instantly steadying his gun at her head.

A soft desperate cry of "Natsuki!" reached her ears but she was too far gone now. These assholes were threatening Shizuru's life with guns...they were going to pay _dearly_ for that.

"Now listen up here, son. I don't know just what weed for brains you got growing in that thar head of yours, but I do advise you stop moving...NOW...before I unload a mess 'o bullets into your brain," the older robber exclaimed, with just a _hint_ of nervousness now showing in his voice.

He was used to most people cowering in fear whenever he robbed a bank. He had never had the experience of some crazy sonofabitch actually walking calmly _towards_ him, like they was out on a fine summer day just enjoying the sunlight, and it was admittedly making him downright nervous.

Add to that, the damn woman with the baby must have alerted _someone_ when she let out that infernal scream.

So, he figured he and his young partner only had a few precious minutes left, before the damn sheriff and his posse came bursting in here with their guns drawn, ready to put him six feet under.

Then there was this crazy asshole _still_ calmly walking towards him with the most deadly and hardened, emerald-green eyes he'd ever seen in all his life.

He was beginning to think that he'd picked the _wrong_ day, and most definitely the _wrong_ town to do his bank robbing in.

"Now listen up, I'm gonna give you about three more seconds to drop that gun of yours, and to have your partner over there drop his. After that, I can't promise you just which one of us will be walking out of here alive...but it's probably gonna be me," Natsuki said in a low voice, with a smile that made the older robber actually quake a bit in his boots.

Well, fuck this shit.

He was going to shoot this son-of-a-bitch motherfucker right now!

Natsuki had anticipated this reaction, that she could clearly see showing in the bank robber's eyes. Most people got _real_ nervous _real_ fast, whenever you approached them like you had absolutely no fear in the world, and they usually cracked real fast when you did so.

It was a gamble and a more than a bit of a risk Natsuki knew, as she'd experienced her own fair share of backfires, when this strategy hadn't always panned out quite the way she'd wanted.

 _But fuck that this time._

Shizuru was involved now.

Natsuki was going to do _everything_ within her power, to make sure the chestnut-haired woman she loved more than life, got out of this mess alive and well.

Natsuki saw the hunted look in the robber's eyes, as he made the decision to just shoot her and be done with it all.

She was already moving...

Faster than the blink of an eye...

Faster than the robber ever thought another human being could move...

So fast in fact, that by the time he registered the burning pain in both his shoulder-blades, and dropped his gun with a high-pitched scream, Natsuki had already placed two clean shots through both kneecaps of the younger robber, that dropped the young man like a sack of potatoes.

The younger robber's gun clattered across the floor, as he released his weapon to grab at his bloody and shattered kneecaps, with a scream that was no less high-pitched than his partner's.

Shizuru wasted no time in rushing forward to scoop up the stray gun into her slightly-trembling hands, where she then leveled the barrel of the weapon, at the head of the now wildly-weeping young robber on the ground.

Natsuki nodded her head with a smile of satisfaction at a job well-done, even as a small line of blood dribbled from the corner of her lips.

The young robber...that rat bastard...had managed to get off a lucky shot _just_ before she'd shattered both his kneecaps.

The little bastard obviously had little true experience in firing a weapon, as his shot had initially seemed to go wide. But the lucky asshole's shot had still managed to make contact...lighting a line of fire, that punched straight through the side of her stomach.

Damn lucky shot...pretty clean one too...there wouldn't be much scarring as the bullet had passed clean through.

 _No scarring of course...if she lived to see the next morning,_ Natsuki thought woozily to herself, as her hand came up to her now profusely-bleeding stomach.

Her gun clattered to the floor from her now nerveless fingers, as she dropped to her knees with a painful thud.

Sounds of shouting as the sheriff and his deputies burst into the building, and the soft cry of Shizuru's panicked voice filled Natsuki's buzzing hearing.

 _Damn...I just got this shirt...it was a pretty nice shirt too...one of the few pieces of clothes, that Shizuru selected that were **actually** sensible and pretty nice...she's probably gonna throw a small fit, at having to stitch up a hole in my brand-new shirt,_ Natsuki thought dimly to herself with a small, sad smile just before her eyes rolled up into her head, and her body pitched backwards into a tight, desperately-clinging embrace.

Someone lightly shaking her body, and dampness landing on her face, caused Natsuki to briefly re-open her eyes, to look up into the tear-stained face of her _Angel_. She raised a slightly-trembling hand upwards, to tenderly cup Shizuru's sorrow-filled, tear-dampened face as she gave a soft, loving smile up to the woman who so completely owned her heart.

"I love you, Shizuru...always remember that...I love you."

Then the pain in her side flared...

Her vision went white...

 _And Natsuki Kuga knew no more._

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all so very much for all your lovely reviews, and your warm welcome into the ShizNat futa fandom. You guys are Love~ =3

Once again, hope you all enjoyed this chap, and please review! I love hearing from you guys~ =D

 _~Yuri_


	11. Chapter 11

"Is she going to be alright, Midori-san," Shizuru asked in a voice still laced with panic, even though she could see with her own eyes that the dark-haired woman she'd fallen hopelessly in love with, was resting peacefully on the bed in her home.

The green-eyed brunette who'd been diligently attending to the unconscious, dark-haired cowgirl let out a low, slightly-aggrieved sigh as she paused briefly in her work of making sure the white bindings that were wrapped around Natsuki's waist and bullet wound, were tightly secured. She then leveled the chestnut-haired woman standing anxiously before her with a look from behind the spectacles perched on the edge of her nose.

"Shizuru, we've been over this a hundred and one times already. We are no longer in Japan. We live in America. You can _completely_ drop the -san from any and _all_ conversations we have. I won't get mad. You _know_ that I won't. In fact I _insist_ and will _continue_ to insist that you just call me, Midori. My 17-year-old self demands it," Midori stated with a decisive nod of her head, as she slowly rose to her feet. She then gave a satisfied nod to the excellent work (if she did say so herself, and she most certainly did) that she'd done in stitching up her patient.

Shizuru bowed deeply as the brunette medicine woman rose to her feet, before she immediately claimed the space next to Natsuki's side that Midori had just vacated.

Shizuru tenderly brushed her fingers through Natsuki's dark bangs, as she tried unsuccessfully to hold in her tears of relief and joy that her Natsuki was going to be okay.

"Yeah, just make sure that she stays put in that bed for the next little while. Too much physical activity will strain the wound, and I don't want to have to come all the way back out here just to stitch her back up. Those hoodlums I call patients back in town, only ever seem to appreciate having a medicine woman as damn good as me around, when I'm not actually there to listen to then bitch and moan, about every little ailment they have," Midori said with a long sigh, as she thought about the long line of people that had probably already formed in her absence.

"Well, I've done all that I can here. Have Natsuki stop by to have the stitches removed in about a week. By then the wound will hopefully have begun to heal well enough on its own, not to require the stitching. Good day, Shizuru. You know where to find me if you ever need my assistance again." And with that said the perpetually-seventeen-year-old medicine woman existed Shizuru's home, and left the chestnut-haired woman alone with her unconscious partner.

As soon as Midori left her home, Shizuru immediately climbed up onto the bed beside Natsuki, pulled the resting woman into her arms, placed a soft and loving kiss against her forehead, then allowed her own exhausted body to slip into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 _ **~One Month Later~**_

"How's my Natsuki feeling today?" Shizuru asked as she came up behind the dark-haired woman, who was examining the now fully-healed wound on her stomach, where the bullet from the robbery had passed through.

Natsuki let a light grin cross her face as she tilted her head to the side, to accept the kiss that Shizuru was giving her over her shoulder.

"Looks like it actually left a pretty nice scar. Though not quite as nice as that knife wound I have on my lower back, from when some asshole tried to stab and rob me a few years back," Natsuki said as she twisted back and forth to admire the small scar on her stomach, in the mirror Shizuru had set up in the washroom.

Shizuru let a small sound of displeasure escape her, as she watched Natsuki admire her newest scar. She was definitely _not_ happy about it like her dark-haired lover was, as the sight of the scar helped to bring back memories of the day, she had thought she was going to lose her Natsuki forever.

Luckily, Natsuki was being too adorable in her admiration of her new 'battle scar' for Shizuru to get _too_ upset, and the honey-brunette decided that perhaps now was the perfect time to present Natsuki with a much needed...distraction.

Natsuki let out a small, fairly undignified _squeak_ when a sneaky hand made its way down into her breeches, and began gently massaging her member. A low groan was next to escape her lips, as she tilted her head to the side to look at the mischievously-grinning face of her lover.

"Shi...zu...ru...you play...dirty," Natsuki groaned as the nimble fingers on her cock, began playing a little game with her...slowly sliding up her member...then down...and then swirling all around as Natsuki began lightly thrusting her hips forward, in an effort to get Shizuru to take responsibility and actually _get her off_.

A playful giggle was all she got in response, before she felt warm lips and a velvet-soft tongue begin making quick work of melting her insides, by pressing against her neck and working their way up to nibble on her ear.

 _Oh, that was **it**!_

Natsuki let out a low growl under her breath, then turned to grab Shizuru by the legs under her petticoats, to lift the now happily-laughing woman into her arms. She then carried Shizuru over to what was now considered _their_ bed, as Natsuki had pretty much permanently moved in, and placed her lover down onto the soft mattress with the most tender expression on her face. She loved Shizuru...she loved her so damn much that sometimes her heart swelled painfully, and her breath caught unexpectedly in her chest. She didn't think that it was possible for someone to be as perfect and lovely as Shizuru was...but here she was. And Natsuki intended to make Shizuru feel like the most precious and treasured person in the world tonight.

"I'm going to make you come for me tonight, Zuru. I'm going to make love to you until you scream my name," Natsuki murmured against Shizuru's ear, as she bent down to suck a delicate earlobe between her lips, and lightly begin suckling on it. She released the earlobe with a soft _pop_ to then lightly blow across it, causing the woman in her arms to writhe and moan in anticipation beneath her. Just before Natsuki reached down to begin slowly removing Shizuru's clothes, she whispered a silent and fervent _thank you_ to Midori Sugiura.

The fully-licensed doctor and medicine woman, had given her and Shizuru something that was apparently one of the latest and greatest innovations in the medical field...the female contraceptive.

The secret of Natsuki's member of course became _not_ a secret, when Midori first treated Natsuki for her bullet wound. But the 'forever-young' doctor had barely batted an eye when she first discovered Natsuki's secret, as she'd been far _far_ too busy trying to save the dark-haired woman's life.

Plus, Midori had been friends with Shizuru for as long as the other Asian woman had lived near the town the brunette doctor resided in. Anything Midori could do for one of the absolute very few people in her life, she could legitimately call 'friend' she would do. So, she'd managed to get her hands on a good stock supply of this newfangled female contraceptive that came in pill form, and had begun supplying it to Shizuru and Natsuki to begin _enhancing_ their sex lives.

At least that's how Midori had phrased it to them, when she'd first handed them the pills.

Natsuki had at first blushed and stuttered when Midori first gave them the contraceptives...but now she wanted to praise the woman to the high heavens, as they _did_ allow her and Shizuru's sex life to reach a whole new level, she'd only ever been able to dream about before now. Because now, Natsuki was actually able to _come inside_ Shizuru, and feel her velvet-soft inner muscles clamp down _hard_ on her cock.

Just like they were doing now...causing Natsuki to be able to drive her cock into Shizuru over and over again, with the honey-brunette crying out her name again and again, as they both began approaching the point of no return.

They were both already fully naked, having divested each other of their clothes earlier and now their slick, sweat-dampened bodies were happily sliding and grinding against each other, as Natsuki leaned over Shizuru...pulled out for a second...then plowed back in hard enough to cause the bed to shake with the force of her penetration.

Shizuru absolutely loved it.

She loved when Natsuki was sweet and romantic and they made beautiful, wonderful love together...but sometimes she just wanted it a bit rough, and to just be taken hard and fast by the woman, she was resolved in her heart and soul to spending the rest of her life with.

Shizuru grabbed hold of the wooden bedpost behind her head, as Natsuki continued to pound her cock into her again and again...slick wetness already coating the insides of their legs, and dripping down to the sheets beneath them. The time that they would have had to pause briefly in their lovemaking, so Natsuki could pull out finally arrived..but this time the ebony-haired woman continued to ride Shizuru and ride her _hard_.

Her cock which was glistening with the combined juices from Shizuru's hot, dripping-wet center and her own pre-cum which had long since begun leaking from the bulging tip of her cock head, made the most amazing squelching sounds Natsuki had ever heard.

Finally now, they were at that pinnacle point...that moment where they both stood at the very edge, ready and more than happily willing to crest over the edge together.

Natsuki pulled out one last time...and then drove back in with a low grunt, causing Shizuru to cry out in time with her, as they both came powerfully together.

Natsuki repeatedly drove into Shizuru's creaming center, causing the tawny-haired woman's inner muscles to latch on tightly to the hard cock filling her, as those tight yet soft inner walls tried to milk Natsuki's member dry.

Their shared orgasm felt like it would go on for a small eternity, until with a loud gasp of exhausted pleasure, Natsuki half-collapsed onto Shizuru's body...panting softly into her lover's ear as she began placing soft, tender kisses against the delicate lobe.

"I love you," Natsuki whispered as began peppering loving, adoring kisses all across Shizuru's sweat-slicked neck and chest.

A light shiver ran through Shizuru's body as she slowly raised her arms and legs, to wrap tightly around her lover's own sweat-slicked body, so that she could press herself as close as possible against the woman she loved so dearly.

"I love my Natsuki too...so very very much," Shizuru whispered back in a voice choked with emotion. She then raised her head to lovingly brush her lips against her dark-haired lover's. Natsuki immediately deepened the kiss, while moaning low in the back of her throat with pleasure, before she answered back.

"Until the end of time."

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- Hope you all enjoyed. Please review~ =3


	12. Chapter 12

"They want me to come back to Japan. My brother Reito is finally getting married, and he very much wants me to be there for him," Shizuru said softly, as she quietly read a letter she held gripped in her hand, while leaning back against her dark-haired lover's sturdy frame on their bed.

Natsuki paused briefly in her gentle finger stroking of Shizuru's soft, chestnut locks before she resumed her loving strokes with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh?" was all Natsuki said in response, while inside her stomach and nerves began churning in discomfort and worry.

"Will you be coming back? Or will you be going back to Japan...forever?"

 _Leaving **me** forever,_ was the true question Natsuki had racing through her mind, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

Shizuru turned slightly in the warm, protective hold of Natsuki's embrace so that she could cup the stoically-set face in her hands. She then leaned forward to lightly capture Natsuki's lips in a tender, soft kiss that had the emerald-eyed woman moaning softly, and relaxing as she fully gave herself over to Shizuru's loving ministrations.

"I would _never_ leave my Natsuki like that. Ever. You are my heart. I don't know what I'd do with myself without you in my life and by my side now," Shizuru said with so my truth and honest love shining in her garnet-red eyes, Natsuki felt her heart race for a second, before she gathered the woman she loved more than life into her arms, and held her as close as possible against her body.

"I love you too, Shizuru...so damn much it almost hurts sometimes. But it's a pain that I'd gladly feel for the rest of my days," Natsuki murmured into the soft skin of Shizuru's neck before she began placing light, loving kisses along the slender neck before her.

Shizuru shivered slightly in Natsuki's arms, as she tenderly stroked her fingers through her lover's long, dark tresses and then said with an amused smile playing along her lips, "my my, from my Natsuki that almost sounds... _poetic_."

Natsuki let out a light growl as she clutched her troublesome girlfriend closer against her body, then flipped them both over so that she was looking down at Shizuru, with a mischievous and wolfish grin on her face.

The issue of Shizuru going away to Japan, and possibly leaving her behind for a long period of time, was temporarily put on hold.

Right now, all Natsuki wanted to do was to feel Shizuru's body moving beneath her, as they both began removing each others night clothes, then started trailing hands and lips across each others body.

Natsuki slipped herself into Shizuru's clutching warmth, causing the woman beneath her to open her mouth in a light gasp of pleasure and desire. Natsuki let out a light grunt as she began pushing in and out of her lover...never allowing Shizuru a moment of relaxation, as they both pushed each other to the edge with frenzied pleasure, until in a final crescendo of pounding desire they came undone together.

It was absolutely glorious, and as they both lay on the bed afterward, trying to catch their breaths and holding each other close, with Shizuru tenderly brushing her fingers across Natsuki's sweaty brow a statement was made, that made Natsuki's entire body shake with equal parts shock, incredulity...and sudden excitement.

"I will _not_ be leaving my Natsuki behind, when I go back to Japan...because Natsuki will be coming _with_ me."

Natsuki only had a brief moment to exclaim loudly once in shock, before in a slightly-aggressive move for her Shizuru flipped them both back over, and in her suddenly riled-up and excited state, climbed onto Natsuki's member, pushed herself down until she took Natsuki in whole, and began to ride her lover hard.

"WWHHAAAATTTT!"

~o~o~o~

"I don't see why we have to take a damn boat to get back to Japan. I'll only end up getting seasick," Natsuki grumbled out loud, as she adjusted for what felt like the hundredth time, the blue silk tie Shizuru had helped tie around her neck, tucking it properly into the blue and white striped gentleman's shirt she wore, with a pair of finely-pressed dark pants to complete the outfit.

"Hmm...and how would Natsuki have preferred us to reach Japan, if not by boat? Would she have perhaps wanted us to somehow sprout wings, and then take flight?" Shizuru asked mildly with a barely-there smile playing at the corners of her lips, as she stepped forward to carefully adjust the tie for Natsuki again...for the seemingly hundredth time. Her dark-haired lover didn't seem to be the most comfortable, in the fine clothes Shizuru had happily shopped and bought, for their long ocean voyage. Even though all of Natsuki's new clothes had been bought with the emerald-eyed woman's own money...money that was a combination of what Natsuki had earned over the years, and a substantial reward she'd received for stopping the bank robbers a couple months back.

"I just...I just really don't like boats and ships of any kind...too many...bad memories..." Natsuki trailed off softly, as her thoughts went back to a time in her life, she hadn't allowed herself to think of in years. Back to a place and time when she'd still been so young...still hurting terribly from the rejection of her father. She hadn't allowed herself to think of that man in so long. She wondered idly now if he was even still alive...and wondered even further if she even truly cared if he did at this point.

Suddenly a warm, silky, softness covered her lips and Natsuki couldn't help the soft groan that escaped her, as Shizuru's most effective distraction pulled her away from the dark path her thoughts had been going down.

"I'll just have to make sure that I help my Natsuki create brand-new, happy memories then, won't I," Shizuru said with a sultry look in her scarlet-red eyes, that made Natsuki go practically weak in the knees.

"You said we had our own private room on this floating tin-can right? Then let's get moving! Time's a wasting!" Natsuki exclaimed, as she slipped an arm around Shizuru's waist and began almost-eagerly leading the gorgeous woman, dressed in a lovely dress of pale lavender and white, with a small umbrella to shade from the sun held over her head, towards the waiting ship.

Shizuru let out a small, pleased laugh as she was led up the gangway onto the large passenger ship. She could already tell that as long as she kept her most favourite and precious person in the world... _distracted_...the next two weeks at sea should go by fairly quickly.

 ** _~Two weeks later~_**

"Oh, my god! I never thought I would be _so_ happy to be back on dry, firm land again! Even if that land _is_ Japan," Natsuki exclaimed, as she quickly led Shizuru back down the gangway onto the walkway of the Japanese harbour.

Shizuru did note with an almost idle thought, that the dark-haired woman _was_ still looking a bit green around the gills Her... _distraction_...of Natsuki's attention for the last two weeks could only go on for so long after all, before the emerald-eyed woman would notice the gentle rocking and swaying of the ship, as it traveled along its merry way in the ocean. But both she and Natsuki had made it here to Japan together, and now Shizuru finally allowed herself to feel just the tiniest trickle of anxiety, at having to return back to a place she hadn't planned on returning to for a _very_ long time. She could definitely understand and appreciate the reluctance Natsuki herself had expressed at having to come back to their country of birth. There were memories here for the both of them, that they would clearly both love to move on from.

Thankfully her brother Reito, fully understanding the thorny and incredibly uncomfortable relationship Shizuru and their father now shared, had offered to put his baby sister and her 'guest' up in his summer home, to use at her pleasure until his wedding had passed. Reito had even hinted in his last missive to her, that he would dearly love it if Shizuru thought about just remaining in Japan, and not going back to the "old dusty West" as he liked to call it.

Shizuru never responded to his light nudging for her to remain, and now she looked around the small section of harbour she and Natsuki stood in, trying to locate their transportation.

"Miss Fujino," a clipped voice rang out in perfect Japanese.

Shizuru turned to see a tall, dark-haired man-servant dressed in black trousers, buttoned-up black jacket, with a perfectly-pressed white shirt on beneath the jacket, and wearing pristine-clean white gloves, standing before a horse-drawn carriage.

Shizuru nodded in acknowledgement at the man-servant, before she reached down to gently clasp Natsuki's hand in her own. The ebony-haired woman looked down at the slightly-smaller hand clasped in her own, as she could feel a slight tremble in Shizuru's fingers.

"It's going to be alright, Zuru. I'm here with you. You'll never have to go or be anywhere alone ever again. I'll always be here by your side," Natsuki whispered softly into Shizuru's ear, before she pressed the softest and gentlest kiss against her lover's cheek, to help calm Shizuru's sudden onset of nerves.

A small sigh escaped Shizuru's lips, as the soft pressure of Natsuki's lips left her cheek, and her shoulders visibly relaxed.

Shizuru just had to keep reminding herself that she did _not_ have to see her father anytime soon...at least not until the very day of Reito's wedding if she so pleased. Reito very much understood how his little sister felt about having to see their father again, and he certainly would not force the two of them to meet ahead of time for any 'familial' reasons.

The carriage-driver looked upon Natsuki with disapproval showing in his dark eyes, that he did absolutely nothing to try to hide. No one should _ever_ be allowed to be so bold and _familiar_ with an heir of the Fujino family. Yet here was this strange Japanese man, being entirely too familiar with his youngest charge, the daughter Shizuru Fujino.

His master, the very Head of the Fujino family, would _not_ be pleased to hear just what his youngest daughter had brought back with her to Japan.

No...he would **not** be pleased _at all_.

Natsuki herself gave the carriage-driver a slight scowl, as she helped Shizuru climb up into the carriage. She'd seen the disapproval in his eyes, and the displeased frown he did nothing to keep from his face, when she kissed Shizuru's cheek. Well damn him, and damn that imperious attitude of his. She was here for _Shizuru_ , and not a damn person else! If she wanted to kiss her lover when and wherever she wanted, then she would damn well do so!

Overly-pretentious Japanese propriety be damned.

Natsuki let out a low sound of annoyance, as she settled herself down onto the plush carriage seat beside Shizuru. She soon however felt a gentle touch curl around her fingers, and she looked over to see Shizuru smiling softly at her in understanding and deep love. That beautiful smile meant for her and _only_ for her, was more than enough to melt the small ball of anger that had begun to form in her chest. She was here for Shizuru. To support and continue to love her. And no uppity man-servant was going to be allowed to get under her skin, and stop her from showing her deep affection for the woman sitting next to her.

"Don't worry, Natsuki. Once we get to my brother's summer home, we'll be alone again. There will be no servants there, as I specifically told him that I neither needed nor wanted any. It will be just you and me...like it's been and always will be," Shizuru said softly, as she leaned over slightly to rest her head on Natsuki's shoulder; her eyes beginning to flutter as a sudden wave of lethargy suddenly swept through her.

Natsuki raised a hand and gently stroked her fingers down the soft, smooth skin of Shizuru's cheek before she turned her head slightly to place a soft, loving kiss against her girlfriend's forehead.

"Sleep now, Shizuru. It's been a long two weeks of travel. I'll wake you when the carriage arrives at your brother's home. For now, just sleep," Natsuki whispered softly, as she slipped an arm around the back of Shizuru's shoulders, and pulled the drowsy woman firmly against her side.

Shizuru murmured softly as she began drifting quickly off to sleep, but just before her eyes fluttered completely closed, Natsuki heard a soft and gentle whisper.

"I love you...my Natsuki...I love you..."

Natsuki felt her chest tighten, as a sudden wave of emotion hit her.

Here she was, back in a place and land she had vowed she would _never_ return to, about to ride into an environment she'd never been in before, to be surrounded by places and people she was absolutely _positive_ she would be _extremely_ uncomfortable to be around. But she would do this and _much_ much more a _thousand_ times over, if it meant that each and every time she would end up with this beautiful, wonderful, and amazing woman snuggled up contentedly in her arms.

Natsuki Kuga would go to the very ends of the earth and **back** again, for Shizuru Fujino...and there wasn't a single force on this planet that could or _would_ ever tear them apart.

* * *

 **Author's Corner** \- I'm alive! XD

Sorry for the slight absence. Work, moving (again), and just general life living does tend to slow things down a bit at times ^^

Really hope you all enjoyed this new chap! We're moving into the next phase of the story now...meeting the fam! XD

Also, while I normally wouldn't even bother mentioning it, I admit having to go from story to story to delete negative 'reviews' is a bit annoying.  
These stories are **clearly** marked as FUTA. Why would one even bother to read, and then review _each_ futa story I've written when it's clearly a genre you  do not like.

 **Don't like, don't read.**

Telling me it's disgusting, and that you basically no longer respect me as an author more than once does I admit, get a bit tedious.

 **FOR EVERYONE ELSE** \- I HEART you guys dearly, and truly love and appreciate all your continued support of my stories =D

So again, I hope you all enjoyed this chap, and I look forward to hearing what you all thought of it~ =3

 ** _~Yuri_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note** \- Hello! Yes, I'm alive! XD  
Sorry for the _incredibly_ long wait. Writer's block can be _such_ an incredible bitch ^^

Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

Natsuki gazed out the window of the horse-drawn carriage with her chin resting in her palm, and the fingers of her free hand lightly threading through the silky strands of Shizuru's hair, as her lover's head rested lightly on her lap. Natsuki's thoughts drifted as she contemplated the changing background environment as the carriage left behind the busy wharf, slipped through a bustling city, and finally began making its way up a long, winding, cobblestone-lined path that led up to a large country home.

The building itself dwarfed anything Natsuki had seen in her entire life, and she once again began to feel slightly nervous about the new situation she was getting herself into. But then she looked down at the peacefully sleeping face of the one she loved, and any stray feelings of anxiety that she may have begun to feel, instantly vanished and a soft smile of adoration crossed her lips, as she gently bent over to kiss her lover awake.

"Shizuru, it's time to wake up, love. We're here," Natsuki whispered softly in her lover's ear, and then let a bright smile light up her lips, as Shizuru woke up in the most adorable way possible; lightly rubbing her eyes with a slightly-bewildered look on her face. However, the instant Shizuru realized that the carriage had indeed arrived at its destination, she immediately woke up and began lightly fussing with her dress, trying to straighten out non-existent creases.

A gentle touch lightly enveloped her hands, and Shizuru looked up into jade-green eyes that sparkled with love and reassurance. Shizuru allowed a small smile to cross her lips in return, as she gently squeezed back the hands that lovingly cradled hers.

"Let's go get this done," Shizuru said with a soft smile and nod of her head, before she turned toward the now open carriage door, that the driver had opened for her. Obviously the driver had intended to also help her step out, however one swift glare from Natsuki and a very slight, low growl caused the driver to step back with an affronted look, as Natsuki instead helped her lover step out of the carriage.

No uppity driver was going to hostage Natsuki Kuga!

Shizuru tried to hide a slightly-amused smile with the tips of her fingers, however her attention was drawn to the opened front doors of the house, as a loud male voice happily called out her name.

"Shizuru! Baby sister! You're finally home. It's so good to see you, munchkin!" Shizuru's brother Reito exclaimed, as he dashed down the stairs and drew his sister into a long, happy hug.

"Reito, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, do _not_ call me 'munchkin'. I'm not five-years-old anymore," Shizuru grumbled good-naturedly even as she happily returned her brother's hug.

Reito could be an absolute pain like most big brothers were, but Reito genuinely loved his little sister, and anyone seeing him around her could instantly see the truth of that.

"Aw come on Shiz, don't be that way. You'll _always_ be my little wittle Shiz-bear, no matter what age you are," Reito said with that absolutely insufferable smile on his face, that still managed to be so blindingly dazzling, it caused most women he met to positively swoon.

Natsuki stood off to the side and shuffled her feet a bit uncomfortably, wishing with everything in her that she was dressed back in her comfortable cowboy gear, and not wearing all the fancy clothes she was instead dressed in.

Reito saw the awkward shuffling out of the corner of his eye, as he pulled back from his hug with his sister, and his eyes narrowed slightly at the stranger Shizuru had brought along with her.

"So Shiz dear, are you going to introduce me to your... _guest_...that you've seemingly dragged across an entire ocean with you," Reito said as he moved over to stand before Natsuki, and did nothing to hide his appraising stare as he looked the 'man' standing before him over from head-to-toe.

There was something... _odd_...about the young man standing before him, and Reito couldn't quite put his finger on just what it was. But he had been raised to show good manners at all times, so he held out his hand to the stranger before him, and watched with interest as the young Japanese man before him, hesitantly grasped his hand and shook it. The stranger had a fairly good grip, with calluses that showed a life full of hard labor, that pressed firmly against Reito's more smooth palm.

Reito allowed a small smirk to pull up the corners of his lips, as he zeroed his golden-eyed gaze in on the brilliant-green eyes staring back unflinchingly back at him.

"Kuga. My name is Kuga. And just to make it clear, Shizuru didn't _drag_ me here with her. I _chose_ to come here with her," Natsuki replied back in slightly-broken Japanese, as it **had** been a fairly long time since she'd had to use her native language.

Reito's dark eyebrows rose slightly at the gruff, yet heartfelt words spoken to him, and he felt his esteem of this stranger rise slightly...which was also aided by the fact the man had the grip of a man twice his size!

Reito let a charming smile blossom across his lips, as he slowly pulled his hand out from the other man's grip, and surreptitiously slipped his slightly-smarting hand into his finely-pressed pant's pocket.

"Well, welcome Kuga! Lovely name you have there. I don't suppose there's any relation to the Kyoto Kugas? No? Most probably not. After all, they did only have one child, and if memory serves me correct, it was a girl. Well anyways, welcome to our humble abode. I'm sure that Shizuru will be filling me in on _all_ the juicy information on how you both met, especially before her sister gets here and begins questioning her as well," Reito proclaimed in perfect English for Natsuki's benefit, before he turned around, walked back over to Shizuru, wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders, and quickly began leading his baby sister up the stairs to the front door.

Natsuki grumbled a bit under her breath at being so seemingly easily brushed off, though she _did_ appreciate that Shizuru's brother at least had the decency to speak in English for her. Going by the fact that Shizuru's family was incredibly wealthy, it stood to reason that _all_ the Fujino children had been taught the language, that was such a requirement for trade and business in their world today.

"But it's not like I don't understand Japanese _at all_ ," Natsuki continued to quietly grumble to herself, as she followed the two Fujino siblings up the stairs, with her heart earning to be the one by Shizuru's side.

As if the honey-brunette could hear her lover's slightly-mournful thoughts, Shizuru looked back over her shoulder at Natsuki, and whispered a soft 'sorry' for how things were going from the minute they'd stepped out of the carriage.

Natsuki gave the light of her life, a soft smile back in return and quietly mouthed the words, "I love you."

Shizuru's garnet-red eyes lit up in pure pleasure at the words, and she quickly mouthed them back, before she was swept into the house through the building's large front doors.

Natsuki let out a deep sigh as she walked slowly up the stairs behind the two, with the overly-pretentious driver following along behind, with both her and Shizuru's luggage.

It was already starting to look like things were going to be _much_ more complicated than even she'd imagined, but Natsuki didn't give a _damn_. She was here to be at Shizuru's side, and that's where she was going to be!

With that thought, Natsuki took off and quickly bounded up the rest of the stairs.

There was someone's side she needed to be standing beside right now.

* * *

 **AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! I'll admit your words of encouragement have been the main driving force in helping me combat the writer's block, that drove me near mad this last little while ^^

 _~Yuri_


	14. Chapter 14

"Shizuru Fujino! It's about time you returned home, and left that dusty countryside behind! You had better have planned to remain in Japan now that you're actually back here, because I was getting ready to get on a boat myself, and drag you back home," the loud voice of Shizuru's sister bellowed throughout the house, accompanied by rapidly-moving footsteps moving towards where Shizuru, Reito, and Natsuki were all sitting and enjoying refreshments.

Reito had just been about to start questioning Shizuru about how she'd met Natsuki, as the three of them sat around the dining room table, while being waited on by the driver who was now functioning as the butler. Shizuru allowed herself a small eye-roll, as she rose from her seat with a genuine smile of pleasure, and her arms opened wide to receive the enthusiastic hug from her sister.

"It's good to see you too, Haruka. I assume that you've been well?" Shizuru asked with a smile as her lavender-eyed sister held her out at arms length, to critically look her over from head-to-toe. Apparently the one-year-older woman was satisfied with what she saw, because she then immediately turned her razor-sharp gaze towards the one person in the room she did _not_ recognize.

"And just _who_ is this, Shizuru? Why are you bringing random strangers home with you now?" Haruka exclaimed, as she turned with her fists planted firmly on her hips, towards the raven-haired 'man' sitting at the dining room table with her brother.

Natsuki didn't even attempt to hide her eye roll, as she slowly rose to her feet, and stepped towards the slightly-shorter woman with her hand held out for a polite handshake.

"My name is _Kuga_ , and I am Shizuru's _guest_. I am pleased to meet the sister of Shizuru, whom I've heard nothing but good things about," Natsuki said in as polite a tone as she could manage, as she waited for the violet-eyed woman to shake her hand.

Haruka looked down at the hand being offered to her for a moment or two, before with a light sniff she finally took Natsuki's hand, and gave it a light shake before quickly releasing it.

"Well 'Kuga', I'd absolutely _love_ to hear the story of how you and Shizuru became so well-acquainted, that she brought you along all the way back home with her," Haruka stated as she waved her hand at the butler, to bring more refreshments to the table.

The butler nodded once before scurrying off towards the kitchen, to fetch refreshments for the one female Fujino sibling who seemed to appreciate his services.

Once the butler left to complete his assigned task, Haruka moved over to the dining room table to sit down, and Natsuki followed after her with a soft, quiet sigh.

"So Kuga...is that your full name? No last name? Or is that actually your first name?" Haruka demanded, as she stared Natsuki down from across the table.

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged a quick glance, as Natsuki sat back down beside her lover.

The interrogation had begun.

"It's just Kuga, and I don't mean to be impolite, but I'd really prefer to be just be known by that name only," Natsuki answered back, as she tried not to squirm uncomfortably in her chair.

"And _that's_ not suspicious at all," Haruka replied, as she narrowed her eyes at Natsuki.

"Haruka! Please behave. Kuga is my guest, and I will _not_ have you harassing him like this," Shizuru exclaimed, as she'd had quite enough of Haruka's behaviour. She and Natsuki had agreed on the boat ride over, that it would be best to let Shizuru's family believe that Natsuki was indeed a man, as the truly uncomfortable questions that Natsuki would have had to face, if she'd presented herself as a woman dressing like a man, were more than the dark-haired young woman had wanted to handle.

Haruka let out a small huff, but did as she was asked.

Reito cleared his throat lightly, before speaking up.

"So Kuga, do you mind telling us the story of how you and Shiz became acquainted? I have a feeling that it's _quite_ a tale," Reito said with a slight, knowing smile on his face.

Even though Shizuru was unmarried, Reito _knew_ when a woman was being well-pleased by a man, and his little sister had the look of a woman who was being _well_ pleased. It was now his responsibility as an older brother, to make sure that the person his sister was obviously getting deeply involved with was a good person.

Natsuki nervously shifted in her seat, before she launched into the story of how she and Shizuru met. Shizuru chimed in every now and then, especially on the parts where Natsuki defended her honour against the brothel whore, and her daring foiling of the bank robbery that ended with Natsuki being injured. By the end of the story-telling, both Haruka and Reito were riveted in their seats over the adventures the pair before them had experienced, in their brief time being together. Both older siblings opinion of Kuga slowly changed, and by the time Shizuru and Natsuki both finished speaking, Haruka and Reito both thought Shizuru had made a good choice in a companion.

"Well Kuga, it seems that I perhaps had the wrong initial impression of you. It seems that you are actually quite an honorable and good person, and I'm not quite so worried about you being around my little sister," Haruka stated with a slight nod of approval in Natsuki's direction.

"Indeed. I daresay our father probably won't be quite as put out about Shizuru having relations with a man out of wedlock, once he hears about all of Kuga's good deeds," Reito said with a thoughtful nod to himself, completely ignoring the fact that his words caused both Shizuru's and Natsuki's faces to flush deep red.

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about _relations_! Shizuru would _never_...she _wouldn't_...Shizuru?!" Haruka exclaimed, as she turned a scandalized gaze upon her sister, who just gave her a kind of sheepish grin, causing Haruka to feel fairly faint.

Reito just let out a loud, amused laugh at the scene being presented before him, and then turned with a light chuckle towards his lavender-eyed sister.

"Haruka dear, you _must_ have realized by now that both Shizuru and Kuga were... _involved_. They practically radiate how... _close_...they are to each other," Reito said with a small grin towards Kuga.

Natsuki gave a tight smile back in return, as she wished for this _highly_ uncomfortable conversation to be _over_ already.

Thankfully for her, the conversation did quickly wrap up after that, as Shizuru claimed she was feeling very tired from the long sea voyage, and she wanted to get some rest. Reito gave his youngest sister a knowing smile when she stated that, but he didn't try to prolong the conversation any further, and actually helped get Haruka out the front door, when the blond-haired young woman tried to insist on staying just a _bit_ longer.

Finally after seeing Reito, Haruka, and the insufferable butler out the door, Shizuru and Natsuki were once again left alone in each others company.

It was a blessed relief.

Now that they were once again finally alone, Natsuki turned slightly towards Shizuru and held out her hand towards her lover. Shizuru lightly placed her hand within the warm safety of Natsuki's palm, and moved over closer to the dark-haired woman. Once she was standing side-by-side with her lover, Shizuru gently rested her head against Natsuki's shoulder and let out a deep, heartfelt sigh. "Well, at least we made it through meeting my brother and sister," Shizuru said softly, as she tilted her head slightly so that she could lightly nuzzle her face against Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki let out a small sound of agreement as she turned her head slightly, so that she could press her lips against Shizuru's forehead.

Shizuru let out a soft purr, as she turned her body fully so that she could wrap her arms around her lover's neck, and lean forward until her lips barely brushed against Natsuki's.

"I'm happy we're finally alone now. Do you want to celebrate having survived our first conversation with my family?" Shizuru murmured against Natsuki's neck, as she began lightly kissing and sucking down the smooth skin beneath her lips.

Natsuki let out a low moan, as a certain part of her perked up at immediate attention at her girlfriend's loving touches, and in response she slipped her hands down to tightly grip Shizuru's perfect and delectable rear.

"You know I want you anywhere and anytime, so why don't you lead the way to the bedroom, so that I can show you what a _real_ celebration is," Natsuki growled hotly into Shizuru's ear, before she took a delicate earlobe between her lips, and began to lick and suck in earnest.

Shizuru could only respond with two words as her head tilted back, her eyes slipped shut, her breathing became ragged, and she felt herself quickly becoming wet between the legs...

 _"Oh my!"_

* * *

 **AN** \- Thanks guys for the awesome welcome back! I'm glad I'm back, and not dead too XD

Please review! I love hearing what you guys think of this story~ =3


	15. Chapter 15

Shizuru let out a soft, delighted laugh as Natsuki swept her off her feet, and into her strong embrace as the way to the master bedroom was pointed out.

Once they were in the room, Natsuki gently placed Shizuru back down onto her feet, and then began to slowly and tenderly undress her. Shizuru reciprocated by helping Natsuki remove her clothes as well, so that they soon both stood naked before one another, lovingly admiring the other's body.

Natsuki tenderly cupped Shizuru's face in her hands, then leaned forward to lightly lick and nip at her love's bottom lip. A low moan of pleasure escaped Shizuru, as she raised her hands to thread through the thick waves of Natsuki's hair, which had been hidden all day beneath a wide-brimmed hat.

"Bed...mmm...now," Shizuru managed to gasp out, and was rewarded when Natsuki reached down to grasp her ass, and then lift her so that she had to wrap her legs around her lover's slender waist, before she was carried over to the large queen-sized bed in the room. Natsuki gently placed Shizuru down onto the bed, and then began slowly kissing down her lover's slender neck, while her hands ran down Shizuru's body until they brushed against dripping-wet curls.

Shizuru let out a low groan, as she arched slightly into the touch in an almost desperate bid to feel more of Natsuki's touch.

"I want to _taste_ you," Natsuki softly groaned out, as she began leaving a wet trail of kisses down Shizuru's body, before she settled with her lips around glistening wetness that just begged to be licked and sucked.

 _So she did._

Shizuru almost screamed as Natsuki placed her lips over what was to the dark-haired woman, the most delectable treat she'd ever had the pleasure to enjoy.

Shizuru stretched down with her hands so that she could grasp her lover's raven locks, as Natsuki did her absolute best to drive her lover positively wild, by running her tongue all over the dripping wetness laid out on display for her.

Natsuki practically brought her love to the brink of orgasm, but she wanted Shizuru to crest in a different way. So, she slowly released the bud she'd been lavishing with her tongue, which caused Shizuru to let out a soft moan of disappointment, which quickly turned into a loud gasp of pleasure as Natsuki took her cock, and slowly began rubbing the tip up and down her lover's sopping-wet entrance.

Shizuru couldn't take much more, and flung her hips upward to encourage her lover to take her, and to take her **now**.

Natsuki decided to obliged with a small, satisfied smirk.

As she began pushing the head of her cock into her lover, they both groaned at the absolute tightness of Shizuru's sopping-wet pussy. Even after all these months of being taken over and over again by her dark-haired lover, Shizuru still made Natsuki's cock pulse every time she had to push into that tight heat. Finally though, Natsuki was able to push all the way in, and she immediately set up a steady rhythm...in and out...in and out...until she was practically pounding into her lover like a wild stallion. Natsuki didn't know just what it was about Shizuru, but the chestnut-haired woman just caused her to lose all sense of control, and the fact that Shizuru loved it when her lover broke free like this, just made Natsuki love her even more.

Natsuki curled down so that she and Shizuru were pressed as tightly and as closely as their sweat-slicked bodies could get, as she continued to pound her hard cock into the soft warmth of Shizuru's tight wetness.

Shizuru looked up with gasping breaths as her hands gripped her lover's shoulders, and silently mouthed the words that Natsuki would never _ever_ get tired of hearing.

"I love you."

Those softly-spoken, affection-filled words were just the perfect key to throwing Natsuki over the edge, and she slammed in and came hard into Shizuru, causing her lover to scream in pure ecstasy as Natsuki's cum filled her, causing her to tumble right over the edge with her emerald-eyed lover.

~o~o~o~

Sometime later into the night when the moonlight shone faintly through the drawn curtains, to shade the two lovers laying languidly together on a bed soaked with the passions of a night well-spent, Shizuru trailed over fingers lightly over the toned muscles of Natsuki's back, as her lover laid with her head pillowed on an ample bosom.

"What would you like to do tomorrow, Natsuki? The wedding is still a couple of weeks away. We have time to explore the town, and the surrounding city that's built up around it since I was last here...since _you_ were last here," Shizuru said tenderly, as she leaned down to lightly place a kiss against her lover's dark hair.

Natsuki let out a low hum of pleasure, as she nuzzled her face against Shizuru's chest, while lightly tightening the grip she had around her lover's waist.

"Well...there _is_ one place I'd like to go..."

~o~o~o~

The weather was dreary as the sun hid behind dark clouds, that spilled light drops of rain down onto the couple dressed in black, standing beneath a dark umbrella while looking down at a gravestone.

"Hi Mom...it's me...Natsuki. I know it's been quite a while since I last came to see you...a very long time. And I'm...I'm sorry about that. Things just got...pretty messed up for me for a while there...I just...had to leave...I had to get away...to go out and find my way and place in the world. I know you understand why I had to go...you were always by biggest supporter...you were my only supporter...you loved me despite what I...what I was. You loved and adored me despite what Father thought of me...and I'm sorry that I never got the chance to grow up with you continuing to love and support me in my life. I miss you, Mom... _so_ much...every day. Though now..I _do_ have someone who loves and supports me as much as you did. Her name is Shizuru, and Mom...she makes me so damn happy. She lights up my life...my world...I don't even know where I'd be right now without her. Probably just continuing to drift along...alone in life...but now...being with Shizuru and loving her gives me _purpose_. She gives me a reason to live and love fully in this life now. I wish you could have gotten to meet her, Mom. You would have loved her as much as I do," Natsuki said quietly to the gravestone as she lightly brushed away a tear, that had slipped free to run slowly down her cheek. She then turned a tremulous smile towards her lover, who was also wiping away stray tears, and who returned her smile with a soft, watery one of her own.

"I love you, Natsuki. So very much. Thank you for letting me share this moment with you, and for letting me meet your Mother," Shizuru said quietly, as she leaned over to rest her head against Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki tilted her head to place a soft kiss against Shizuru's forehead as she shifted the umbrella in her hand, so that she could wrap her free arm around Shizuru's waist, to pull her lover snugly against her side.

"As I said, she would have loved you," Natsuki said as she breathed in the calming, lovely scent of the woman leaning against her, causing her eyes to flutter closed as she committed this moment to memory.

A small smile tugged up the corners of Shizuru's lips, and she opened her mouth to respond when a deep, gruff voice spoke up behind the two women, startling them both sharply.

"Natsuki...is that... _you_?"

Natsuki felt her whole body stiffen, and the blood in her veins run cold, as she slowly turned around to face the person she hadn't seen in so long, she'd practically convinced herself he was no longer alive.

There he stood...dressed all in black...definitely older and more distinguished than she remembered him...yet still exuding that same air of total self-control and self-assurance that she remembered quite acutely from her youth.

Only one word escaped Natsuki's lips as cold, emerald-coloured eyes gazed back just as coldly, into eyes that glinted a hard jade in the day's fading light.

"Father."

* * *

 **AN** \- Whoo! And the drama continues! ;D  
Really hope that you all enjoyed! And please review~ I love hearing all your thoughts as they really do help to keep me inspired, to keep updating more frequently for you all ^.^

 _~Yuri_


	16. Chapter 16

"So, Natsuki...even a small lifetime of years later and you completely dressing like a man, I can _still_ tell that it is **you**...my runaway daughter. And I see that you somehow even have the heir to the Fujino Corporation at your side. Tell me, does she actually know just _what_ you are? Or have you just been running around fooling young woman your whole life, since the last time I had to lay eyes on you?" the older Kuga asked in a voice so low and controlled, it made Natsuki's teeth grit with fury at the words being said so calmly and callously.

"Fuck you, old man. Come on, Shizuru. Let's get out of here. I haven't had to speak to this old fool for most of my life, and it appears that he still has nothing good or useful to say," Natsuki growled out, as she slipped her slightly-shaking and clammy hand into Shizuru's soft and cool one, and began gently tugging her girlfriend along the path, that would take them both away from the grave site...and her father.

"Running away again, I see. Typical. I don't know why you're back in Japan Natsuki, but mark my words this is **not** the last time we will speak." Natsuki heard the words floating on the wind behind her, as she picked up her pace and practically raced out of the graveyard, leaving behind memories associated with both her parents, with Shizuru following close by her side.

"Natsuki...why does... _how_ does _your_ Father know who **I** am?" Shizuru gasped out with more than a little confusion, as both she and Natsuki finally came to a stop by the carriage they'd paid to have carry them around town today.

Natsuki looked back in the direction of her mother's grave with deeply-troubled emerald-green eyes, and lightly shook her head as she looked back over at Shizuru.

"I don't know Shizuru, but I don't like it...I don't like it _one bit_."

 _ **~Two days later~**_

"I'm not sure that this is actually such a good idea, Zuru. What if your parents positively hate me?" Natsuki lamented as she tugged lightly on her suit's tie.

"Don't worry so much, Natsuki. It doesn't matter _what_ my parent's think. **I** love you, and that's all that really matters," Shizuru answered, as she adjusted Natsuki's tie for her one final time while they both stood before the large, stylish-yet-traditional Japanese doors leading to her parent's large property. Her parent's home was an interesting mix of modern amenities mixed in seamlessly with many traditional Japanese elements.

Shizuru loved her family home, and she would admit even if just to herself, that she had dearly missed being back home, after being in the American West for so long. She loved her 'cowgirl' lifestyle very much, like breaking free from traditional responsibilities of a girl her age, and striking it out on a new frontier on her own. However sometimes...it _was_ nice to just come back home even if for just a little while.

"Shizuru, my baby girl! Welcome back home, my dear! We're so very happy to have you back home with us," a lilting, Kyoto-ben accented voice called out, as Shizuru's mother swept in through the front hall of the house, to get to her long-absent child.

One could clearly see where Shizuru got her looks, as her mother had flowing chestnut locks, that shaded more golden-blond when the sunlight streaming in through the open windows, passed over her hair. Her eyes too were a fascinating shade that seemed strawberry-coloured one minute, and then plum-violet the next.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Mother," Shizuru said with a happy little grin on her face, as she was enveloped into her mother's loving embrace.

"You are positively glowing, my dear! Has the American West been so good to you, or do I have this lovely young man here to thank for putting that glow in your cheeks?" Shizuru's mother asked with a merry twinkle in her eye towards Natsuki, that had the ebony-haired young woman practically blushing up to her roots.

A lilting laugh of pure amusement escaped the older Fujino woman's lips, as she went over to stand before Natsuki, and gently took the younger woman's hands into hers.

"I just want you to know that I've heard _all_ about you from Reito and Haruka, on how you've looked after and cared for my daughter these last few months. I worry about my darling little Shizu-chan _constantly_ , and had been very nearly ready to send someone to go pick her up, and bring her back home. However, I feel that you are indeed a very good person, and that you will continue to keep my sweet Shizuru safe, until she gets through this rebellious stage of hers."

"Mother, I _am_ standing right here, you know," Shizuru said with a mild roll of her eyes, even as a fond and affectionate smile crossed her lips.

"Yes yes, my dear I know you are. However, your Father and I do think about and worry about you fairly often. I actually believe he may in fact, have been planning something to make you come back home fairly soon. He wouldn't tell me anything about it of course, but do not worry about all that right now. Come! Your brother and sister are waiting for us to join them in the foyer with your Father, and a business associate of his who stopped by. We'll have dinner very soon, but it will be nice for us all to just sit down, talk, and catch up for a little while before then," Shizuru's mother said with a sweet smile towards her daughter, and Natsuki felt a slight warm feeling fill her, knowing that at least Shizuru's mother seemed to like her well enough.

True the older Fujino woman hadn't seemed to realize that Natsuki was in fact a _she_ and not a _he_ , but Natsuki still got the impression that Shizuru's mother would still probably like her for who she was no matter what. After all, she had let her youngest child run off to another country to work out her 'rebellious stage', so Natsuki figured...and hoped...Shizuru's mother wouldn't be _too_ upset, once she found out that Natsuki was actually a girl like her daughter. And Natsuki decided that she in fact _would_ come clean about her true identity to Shizuru's family soon. It really was beginning to feel a bit wrong lying to them the way she was. So far Reito, Haruka, and now even Shizuru's mother had seemed to accept her, and Natsuki didn't feel right not letting these people who were welcoming her, continue to believe such a huge untruth about her.

So, Natsuki decided right there and then, as she followed behind the happily chatting Fujino women into the large living room, that she would reveal the secret about herself before she and Shizuru headed back to America.

It really was the right thing to do.

"Oh Hideki, our Shizu-chan is finally back home! And she's brought along her friend, whom Reito and Haruka have told us all about," Shizuru's mother exclaimed happily as she entered the room, and waved at her husband to come over and meet Natsuki.

Hideki Fujino looked up with deep, golden eyes that seemed to pierce straight through and see deeply into Natsuki's very soul, and she could see exactly where Reito got his looks. The older male Fujino's dark hair was slightly graying at the temples, but the man carried himself with a grace and sense of strength and character, that had Natsuki's back straightening almost unconsciously, as the older gentleman rose slowly from the table to fully face her.

However it was the other older gentleman sitting at the table, who turned his own piercing, green-eyed gaze in her direction, that caused Natsuki to absolutely **stop** in total and complete shock and confusion.

"So, we meet again, don't we Natsuki? I did tell you, did I not...that we indeed would," the low, gravely voice of Akira Kuga spoke up, as he also stood to his own imposing height beside Shizuru's father.

Natsuki could only continue to stare in total and complete shock at the man, who now seemed to be haunting her every step.

"Father!"

* * *

 **AN** \- Dun, dun, dun! And the drama continues! =D  
Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you all thought about this chapter~ ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

"Wait, what?! Your name is Natsuki, and you're a Kuga?!" the voice of Haruka rang out in shock, as she half-rose from her seat beside her brother at the living room table.

"Honestly, I should probably have realized there was some kind of connection. You _did_ refuse to let us know whether your name 'Kuga' was your first or last name. And Natsuki? That's such a feminine name. Is that the reason why you refused to tell it to us?" Haruka rambled on until she was speared with a reprimanding glance from her father, and quietly sat slowly back down.

Natsuki felt _trapped_. She honestly didn't know what to do, say, or _think_. She had **not** expected to walk into this kind of situation when she had agreed to come over to meet Shizuru's parents.

"Natsuki, it is probably a good thing that you are here. You can hear firsthand the plans that have been made between Mr. Fujino and I. First of all, you should know that you were disowned many many years ago. You are no longer considered my legitimate child," the deep voice of Akira Kuga spoke slowly and deliberately, as the man looked unflinchingly into Natsuki's paling face.

A loud series of gasps was heard in the room at this pronouncement, and Shizuru's hand immediately went to one of Natsuki's now-completely limp ones, to grasp tightly in support.

Natsuki briefly wondered as she felt her body go slightly numb, why she was so surprised and hurt by what her Fath...what this **man** had done. He had never truly loved or cared about her. He had essentially tolerated her presence until her Mother had passed, and then he'd pretty much stopped pretending that he'd ever wanted anything to do with her. That was why she'd had to leave...why she'd had to get away from this heartless man. They had literally not seen or spoken to each other in _years_. She hadn't even been sure if this man had even still been alive.

Yet...his absolute rejection of her _hurt_. This was her only surviving parent, and he'd just disowned her with absolutely no remorse before a room full of people. And he was obviously not finished with the heart-shattering blows, as he continued talking.

"You should also know that I have a new heir. One who will actually do me _proud_ , and carry on the Kuga name. He has been my business apprentice for many years now, and his adoption into the Kuga clan has finally been made official. Nagi, please come out and introduce yourself," Akira said in a calm, level voice as he continued to spear Natsuki with an unflinching look, while directing his words towards a small room off to the side of the living room.

A tall young man with ice-blue hair, and piercing violet-coloured eyes slowly entered the living room, and then bowed deeply towards each person in attendance...except Natsuki. When his eyes settled upon Shizuru however, the slightest, cruelest smile briefly appeared on his face, then vanished so quickly that if Natsuki hadn't been watching this interloper like a hawk already, she would have missed it.

Nagi glanced briefly at Natsuki and in the same instant dismissed her completely, as he strode directly over to stand right before Shizuru.

Shizuru took a slightly-startled step back, as she hadn't expected the young man to step so much into her personal space.

A low, possessive growl lightly escaped Natsuki's throat, causing Nagi to glance briefly at her again, before with absolute deliberateness he reached slowly forward, tugged Shizuru's hand from Natsuki's, and brought the honey-brunette's open palm up to his lips, to place a soft kiss against it.

Natsuki's vision flooded absolutely _**red**_.

In an instant she lunged forward, grabbed Nagi by the collar, and practically shook him where he stood, as she yelled into his face, "DO NOT TOUCH MY WOMAN!"

Reito immediately jumped to his feet to try to wrestle Nagi from Natsuki's grip, while Haruka and Shizuru's mother cried out in shock.

The two older gentleman just continued to stand quietly at the table, as total chaos broke out around them.

Reito was able to wrangle Nagi away from Natsuki, then he stood before the heavily-breathing dark-haired woman, and lightly rested his hands on her shoulders as he spoke quietly to her.

"He's not worth it, man...just...don't do this. He's not worth it."

Natsuki had to practically shake herself, before she could allow herself to calm down enough to merely point a finger straight at her father's face, and demand in a loud, clear voice.

"Just what the FUCK is the meaning of this! In one breath you disown me, then you prance out this asshole interloper, and then you DARE to allow him to come anywhere _near_ **my** Shizuru. And then he has the fucking GALL to actually lay his lips on her! What the fuck do you think you're playing at here, old man!" Natsuki was positively livid by now, which caused Reito to have to press down a bit harder onto the shoulders he still gripped tightly, in a slowly-losing effort to keep Natsuki from bursting across the room, and possibly punching the older Kuga in his face.

Honestly at this point, with all the shit he'd just seen and heard, Reito almost wouldn't blame Kuga for taking a swing at the old man. He'd allowed this violet-eyed young upstart to kiss his baby sister, and Reito was **not** happy with that...at all.

Now Akira's face began to reflect some true emotion, and the look of absolute and total disgust he leveled at his disowned child, made a chill run up Natsuki's spine, as she suddenly had a sinking feeling of just what this bastard was going to do next.

 _No...no no no...not like this!_ The thought quickly ran through Natsuki's mind, and left her feeling absolutely cold as Akira Kuga opened his mouth...and proceeded to shatter the rest of her life.

"Shizuru Fujino is _your_ woman? **Your** _woman_? You...must...be...JOKING! You are NOT a _man_ , Natsuki! You may have a penis between your legs _like_ a man, but you are **not** a real one. Now step away from my future daughter-in-law. Now that Nagi is my son, he and Shizuru _will_ be wed. Their marriage will be in a month, which will be plenty of time after Reito's marriage to the Tokiha heir, for all the arrangements to be made," Akira hit Natsuki with each bullet of his words one after the other, until the dark-haired young woman felt almost weak with shock and horrified dismay, at everything that had just been revealed.

The chaos that reined after Akira finished speaking paled in comparison to what had come before.

Shizuru's mother and Haruka both jumped up from their chairs, crying out in equal shock over the fact that Natsuki was in fact a _girl_ , and that the head of the Fujino clan was marrying away Shizuru to a man who was a total and _complete_ stranger to them.

Reito slowly removed his hands from Natsuki's shoulders, while giving her a curious look as he slowly stepped back from her.

"I _had_ suspected that there was something...different...about you. I admit, I hadn't figured it was _that_...but...I still like you. Certainly more than this creep over here," Reito said with a slight nod over his shoulder towards Nagi, who was just standing there behind the golden-eyed young man with the widest, shit-eating grin Reito had ever seen.

Shizuru's brother shuddered in revulsion, as there was just _something_ about this Nagi character, that rubbed him the absolute wrong way. Reito was going to have to have a _serious_ talk with his father, about this stunt he'd just pulled on his family. Reito was **not** going to allow this asshole creep, to get his grimy hands all over his baby sister.

Shizuru had continued to stand beside Natsuki as the chaos reined around them, and so when her raven-haired lover turned deeply-pained, emerald-green eyes her way, Shizuru's heart seized with emphatic pain for the woman who she loved. This was all just so much... _too_ much...and Shizuru didn't even think about or _care_ about the fact that she had apparently been sold off by her father. Shizuru's heart was instead breaking for the love of her life, who had just had her whole world shattered.

So, before anyone else could say or do anything else, Shizuru reached out, grabbed Natsuki's hand...and ran.

Shizuru pulled her lover with her, as she raced to the front doors, ignoring all the shouts and calls of her name. She practically yanked the doors off their hinges, and then raced down the steps with an almost-dazed Natsuki in tow. Shizuru then quickly scampered into their waiting carriage, helped pull Natsuki up in behind her, and practically yelled at the carriage driver to "GO!"

The driver didn't ask _any_ questions when he was presented with the burning-red eyes of the honey-haired woman, and immediately set the horses pulling the cart to a fast trot, so they could leave the mansion behind as quickly as possible. Once they were moving and the chaos and drama was being left further and further behind them, Shizuru gently pulled her non-protesting lover forward, until her weary head rested upon Shizuru's lap. Shizuru then lightly removed the wide-brimmed hat from her lover's head and allowed the long, silky, midnight-blue strands of hair to finally be set free.

 _Then she sang._

It was a soft, lilting song that fully expressed the gentle Kyoto-ben accent that she usually suppressed, while living in the American West. Natsuki didn't even know that her lover could sing but now the sweet, loving, gentle tone washed over her and allowed her over-stressed body to finally relax, as her lover tenderly ran her fingers through ebony locks to further soothe her.

"I love you, Natsuki... _only you_. No one else in this world, and I will _never_ love anyone else but you. No one can ever take me away from you," Shizuru whispered lovingly, as she leaned down to press a hauntingly-soft kiss against her lover's lips.

Natsuki looked up with emerald-green eyes that shone brightly with unshed tears, before she reached up to reverently cup her lover's face, and stare up with utter devotion into shimmering, ruby-red eyes that held the keys to her heart.

"I will always love you too, Shizuru... _always_...until the very end of time...and forever more after that."

* * *

 **AN** \- Whoo! This chapter was fun~ =D  
Really hope that you all enjoyed, and please review! Your words always get me excited and energized, to try to get another chapter out as soon as I can~ =3

 _~Yuri_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN 1** \- Someone commented that in this story the women were 'doormats', and I think that what needs to be remembered here, is that this story is set in the _1800s_ , not in today's society. So yes, the opinions of the 'womenfolk' are not going to be taken into much account, like they are today. But please continue to have some faith in me and this story. The road may get a little bumpy for our two favourite ladies for a little while, but eventually they'll get to where they both want and need to be~ ;3

 **AN 2** \- And oh my goodness, 500 reviews! Thank you all SO much! I am humbled and honoured to be writing for such an amazing group of people~ =D

Hope you enjoy this new chap~ ^_^

* * *

The carriage eventually pulled up to the front of Reito's summer home, as the sun began to slowly dip beyond the horizon, shading the front of the building with the colours of early dusk.

Natsuki carefully helped Shizuru climb down from the carriage, then sent the driver off, finally leaving the two of them alone together. The dark-haired woman remained quiet as Shizuru gently took her hand into her own, and lightly tugged the emotionally-drained woman with her, up the front steps of the building, and into the house.

Once they were safely locked away in the master bedroom, Shizuru slowly began to undress her lover. She tenderly removed the shirt and tie, then lightly pulled loose the wrappings, that held the breasts she loved so much tightly against her lover's chest. She also slowly tugged down the dress pants that Natsuki wore, then helped her lover step wearily from them. Once Natsuki was clothed in her boxers and nothing else, Shizuru led the still-silent woman over to the large bed, and gently urged her to lay down on the soft sheets.

Natsuki let out a soft sigh once the smooth fabric rolled across her body, as she pulled herself further up onto the bed, so that she could lay her head down upon the comfy pillows. Shizuru quickly divested herself of her own clothing, and climbed onto the bed beside her lover, where she then gathered the ebony-haired woman tenderly into her arms.

Natsuki wrapped her arms tightly around Shizuru's waist, buried her face against her lover's neck...and then cried. She cried for the loss of having a true relationship with her father...she cried for the loss of her mother, whom she knew would have loved her dearly to this day. She cried for the general fact that her whole world seemed to be breaking apart around her, and she clung even more desperately to Shizuru, in hopes that her lover would somehow... _someway_...keep her grounded even as it felt like she was losing it all.

Shizuru was of course doing _everything_ within her power to make her lover feel cherished, loved, and safe. That even if the whole world collapsed around them, she would _always_ be there to love and support her Natsuki.

Eventually Natsuki's tears ran dry, and she slipped into a slightly-restless sleep.

Shizuru tenderly kissed her lover's forehead, and held her as close as possible throughout the rest of the night, until she herself finally succumbed to restless sleep as well.

No matter whatever else happened in their lives, Shizuru would make damn _sure_ that she was there to love and support the woman who so thoroughly owned her heart.

 **~o~o~o~**

"I can _not_ believe what Daddy has done, Shizuru! I simply can **not**! He has gone _beyond_ what he has _any_ right to do, and we will _not_ stand for it! Mother agrees and she is trying to talk some sense into Father at this very moment," Haruka stated with an indignant huff, as she seated herself back down into the living room chair, while looking around at the other occupants of the table surrounding her.

"Agreed. Father has overstepped his bounds, and I will not stand for it either. Can you believe that he actually threatened to no longer fund my marriage to Mai, if I did not talk you into marrying that Nagi character, Shizuru? That was the point that both Haruka and I walked out, and came straight over here to speak with you and Natsuki. What he's trying to do is unforgivable, and I won't have my marriage to the woman I love, held hostage because of him. I have more than enough funds of my own to pay for my own marriage. I do **not** need his money to proceed with my own marriage," Reito stated, as his golden eyes flashed with conviction and Shizuru couldn't help but to reach out, to clasp her brother's hands tightly in gratitude.

"Thank you, Reito. And thank you as well, Haruka. I am _so_ thankful and happy that you two including Mother, are all on my...on _our_...side. Both Natsuki and I. We've both decided to head back home to the West, and to just get away from Father and his mad plans. I have absolutely **no** intentions of marrying a man I've barely just met, and certainly do _not_ like. Like you I also have my own personal funds and combined with Natsuki's, we'll both be just fine without Father's financial support, if he decides to be truly petty and cut me off completely," Shizuru stated as she gave Reito's hand a grateful squeeze, before releasing his hands to lean sideways into Natsuki's side, who was sitting beside her at the living room table they were all gathered around.

Haruka let out a small huff of dissatisfaction before stating, "it's all just so wrong! It truly gives me no hope for my own personal relationship and future, if this is how Father reacts to any relationship of ours that displeases him. Threatening to cut both you and Reito off, and doing absolutely _nothing_ while the father of another human being was belittled and torn down right in front of him.

Shizuru leaned forward a bit from Natsuki's embrace, where her lover was quietly sitting with her arms wrapped tightly around Shizuru's waist.

"Haruka, what 'personal' relationship are you talking about? This is the first in a very long time that I've heard that you're interested in someone," Shizuru said with an inquisitive tilt of her head, that Natsuki always found absolutely adorable.

Haruka blushed faintly, and a light smirk crossed Reito's face at the sight.

"Well Shiz, our dear sister Haruka here, has managed to find herself someone special. Someone who makes her heart go pitter-patter."

Here Reito paused to duck and laugh lightly, as Haruka attempted to swat him lightly over the head with her fist.

"As I was saying before I was unjustly attacked," Reito continued with a teasingly-indulgent smile on his face. "Our dear sister Haruka here...has gotten herself a _girlfriend_!"

"Really?!"

"Wow, nice."

"I looooath you _so_ much right now."

"I adore you, sis."

In succession of order Shizuru, Natsuki, Reito, and Haruka all sounded off, before all breaking out into tension-relieving laughter. It felt good for all of them to just joke and laugh with each other, in light of the tense events that had taken place at the Fujino residence the day before.

"Oh my goodness 'Ruka, that is such wonderful news! What is her name? How did you two meet? Tell me all about her," Shizuru exclaimed in happiness, as she once again leaned sideways against Natsuki's side, and relaxed into her lover's embrace, as her sister told them all the story of how she became enamored with one Yukino Kikukawa.

 **~o~o~o~**

"I'm so happy we decided to go out and enjoy the night together tonight, Natsuki. That sushi restaurant Reito recommended really was very good, and now just strolling along with you like this... _this_ is how I'd imagined what coming back home to Japan with you would have been like. Just you and I together, enjoying the sights and sounds of the country we grew up in," Shizuru said softly as she leaned her head against Natsuki's shoulder, and pressed herself closer into the warmth of her lover's side.

Natsuki lovingly pressed her lips into Shizuru's honeyed locks, and breathed in the sweet-smelling fragrance that always seemed to surround the woman in her arms. Shizuru was right...this _was_ what she had expected to come back to enjoy, when she'd followed her lover across an entire ocean, back to the country of both their births. Days and nights filled with fun, enjoyment, and the simple pleasure of being together with one another.

Natsuki leaned forward and lightly kissed the very edge of the serene smile gracing Shizuru's lips, before she turned her lover fully around, so that she could take those luscious lips with her own and half devour them, as they lost themselves in each other. So wrapped up with the other they were, that they never saw the shadow that crept towards them, from the darkened shadows of the alley they were standing near. They never saw the blunt object raised high above Natsuki's head, and they never saw how hard it fell down towards her skull.

The only thing that was seen by either of them after that last, precious kiss shared was Shizuru being dragged away struggling with a dark, gloved hand clamped tightly over her mouth, and Natsuki's prone body laying on the sidewalk, with a small trail of blood spilling from the blunt force trauma wound at the back of her head.

Natsuki weakly raised her hand to her lover being quickly dragged away from her...Shizuru's name falling brokenly from her lips, as her vision slowly faded to black...

* * *

Drama continues to follow our favourite two ladies around...how will everything turn out! :O

Hope you all enjoyed this chap, and please let me know what you all thought of it! I always love hearing from you guys~ ^_^

 _~Yuri_


End file.
